Meet me half way
by CarrieViolet
Summary: Five years after what's set in 4.02, Blair comes back to New York even though she deeply wished she hadn't. Will this beauty find all she wants is in the city that never sleeps? Can the secrets that she wants hidden stay hidden? Blair
1. In all her glory

Meet Me Half Way

Chapter 1

In all her glory

* * *

Ok. This is my first Chapt. of my first story. here goes nothing.

* * *

Blair's airport outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com/blair_waldorf_Leighton_meester/set?id= 19807900

Serena's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com /blake_lively/set?id=22886533

Blair's outfit (second day): http : / / www . polyvore . com /blair_waldorf/set?id=22700693

Chuck's outfit: http : / / www . hisshanghai .

(Erase spaces)

* * *

A twenty five year old Blair Waldorf was expecting to be slightly nervous when she arrived at the New York airport. She never expected to be _this_ nervous. It just wasn't like her. Then again, a lot could change in five years. A low sigh escaped from her ruby red lips. Damn her job, damn this city.

She went to the bathroom and checked to see if she looked alright. Yes, Blair Waldorf had somewhat changed, her flawless sense of style though, had not. Miss B wore a grayish cotton jersey tank top along with a black lace pencil skirt, topping it off with a belt, black gloves, Chanel bag and black leather pumps. Because of the night cold, of course, a lovely jacket was in order.

Her curls were tied in an impeccable ponytail, to hide the fact that they were now shorter than they'd ever been. She looked impeccable, despite her lack of time, due to her job. She was, after all doing a freelance piece for some random French business magazine on some equally random businessman the next day.

Yes, Blair Cornelia Waldorf was a journalist… it was ironic that the woman who'd been part of the world of the famous and fabulous was writing about that world from the outside. But she was actually working for Elle, which kind of changed the perspective. The thing was, the New York Fashion Week was coming up and the French Elle magazine wanted the scoop on it. Since Blair was a New Yorker and had proved very reliable on the Parisian version of the Fashion Week, she was only fit.

B was not a starving artist, but took that other freelance job on the side (the amount of couture outfits she loved to wear did cost a pretty penny…), which explained why she was two weeks early to New York Fashion Week. She still had no idea who she was interviewing for the Businessman of the Year title, since it'd all been so quick; but Blair knew how to improvise and always had a quick remark on the tip of her tongue.

Blair wasn't supposed to have to come back. She was so happy in Paris, why would she come back to New York? Especially to the Upper East Side… back to the people she'd abandoned. After the summer in Paris with Serena, she hadn't come back, she had stayed in Paris and covered her tracks the best she could.

Only Serena knew where Blair was, but even they only talked once a month. Blair knew that her mother had been unkind to Serena, knowing that S knew where B was, but Serena never went back on the promise she made Blair: hide her from the rest of the Upper East Side.

"B!" Serena's high-pitched voice was made heard from the airport lobby as soon as Blair entered it. Blair was immediately jumped after she saw a flash of blond hair.

"S" Blair replied, pushing back from her hug and taking in Serena's appearance. She was a vision… in purple. Wearing a white tank with a big bow on top and printed purplish skirt (that made her legs the first thing to look at) accessorized with a purple handbag, bangles and white ankle booties. "You look gorgeous… to say the least."

"Really?" Serena threw her a surprised look, tugging a smile. "I thought working for Elle would make you more critical of my fashion choices…"

"Well, that color clashes with your skin tone." Blair started to ramble without even thinking twice. "Like; a lot. In fact –"

"Ok, ok, I know you've missed me. But I've had enough of mean B to last me a lifetime." Serena cut before Blair brought the _real_ ammunition. The two laughed it off and walked outside into the Van der Woodsen limo, followed by their driver, who carried Blair's bags on a trolley.

"So, who have you told?" Blair crossed her legs when inside the limo.

"My mom, obviously, Eric and Rufus… I haven't told your mom or Nate yet," Serena then looked down as if thinking of what to say next. Blair was about to snap at her when Serena looked back at her with fierceness "I haven't told Chuck, and if you want to tell him, you're going to do it yourself."

"S?" Blair's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name, but pushed the thought away almost immediately. She was very good at ignoring what her heart was telling her, she almost fooled herself. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's the old Chuck again, Blair."

"What? But I thought that… he had a girlfriend in Paris. He was different. At least that's what you told me in the first months I was away."

"Yeah, well. They broke up that year, but since you insisted you didn't want to hear about anyone on this side of the Atlantic, except for me."

"Ok, then." Blair replied, all too calmly for Serena's taste.

Blair looked away to the window, lost in her thoughts. _This works for me. I don't want him to know about my being here as well, and this way, I don't have to worry about Serena blabbing to him_._ It's too risky, he might find out about Evan. He might find out about… well: everything._

"Well, I've got the guest bedroom at my house ready for you. I think Nate is going to be really surprised you're gonna spend a whole month with us!" Serena tried to take the conversation in a healthier direction.

When Blair didn't give her a reaction, Serena quit trying to make her talk nicely. She'd have to shake answers out of Blair. Literally. No more Miss Nice Serena.

"B? B, look at me!" Blair wobbled out of her trance as Serena grabber her arms. "What are you going to do about your mom? She's gonna blow a gasket when she finds out about you being here and not even telling her about it."

"I have no idea, S. But I'll think of something, don't worry." Blair was slightly surprised at her blowup, but kept herself composed. "Well, it's not like your gonna see her before Fashion Week."

Serena let her arms down from Blair's. Her eyes fell to her lap and sighed. "I suppose it might work out… if you tell her, and let out slowly that you're not staying with her."

"Huh-uh. I'm definitely not going to like it, though."

"Let's hope Gossip Girl doesn't spot you."

Blair scoffed. Please, it was Gossip Girl they were talking about. Didn't Serena know anything? "Serena, the day that happens, Hell will freeze over."

Serena cracked a smile. "You're right." She paused, looked away, then back at Blair. "Then, how do you plan on keeping it from your mom?"

Blair smirked exaggeratedly to hide her annoyance. "Mother doesn't read Gossip Girl, Serena. All I need to do is keep her at bay. And tell everyone _not_ to let her know." Blair thought of adding that S was worrying too much about this, but she was interrupted by her best friend's blaring ring-tone.

"Hello, this is Serena."

Blair heard a weird cracking voice on the other side while Serena smiled openly. _It must be Nate._

"Hey Nate."

_Yup, I thought so._

"Guess who's beside me right now… No; that's not it. No; that's wrong as well."

_Oh my God_, Blair rolled her eyes, _come on Nate_.

"OK then; it's Blair." Serena giggled. "She's staying with us for a whole month! Hey, where are you right now?" Then she stayed silent for a few seconds and her face went pale and her body paralyzed. "What? You're with…" she stopped herself eying Blair.

Blair had also stopped moving. She slowly turned her head to Serena.

"No! Don't tell _him_, Nate… No! You _especially _can't tell her mother!" Serena took a breath after Nate mumbled something. "I'll see you later. Bye honey." Serena snapped her phone shut and turned to Blair, smiling nervously. "This is going to be more complicated than we thought."

Blair pursed her lips, turning her head away._ I have a bad feeling about this._

Chuck Bass was busy at a quarter to one. Very busy.

He was picking out a new assistant. Or supposed to be. The gorgeous redhead he was occupied with had a good resume, but he liked her junk better. So there he was, on top of his desk with her. Right there.

He was running late though. He had a lunch/interview with a French business magazine at one o'clock. He was chosen to be Businessman of the Year. It was boring, but, the day before, Nate had nagged him into not standing up the journalist. He obliged, just to get Nate to shut up.

"You can go now." Chuck muttered to the redhead as he got up and composed his sea blue suit. Oddly he had traded his trademark bowtie for a tie. He turned around to serve himself a glass of scotch.

"Do I have a chance at getting the job?"

Chuck turned back around to look at the girl. She was biting her lip and grabbing her bag.

He smirked. "I don't sleep with staff… at least not anymore." He then sat on his chair and moved his hand towards the door, giving her a sign to leave. All he heard next was the door slamming.

"Hello, I need the limo around. I'll be down in a minute." Chuck said those few words into the phone. He put it down and headed to the lift. This was going to be a waste of time. Damn Nate and his nagging. Damn Nate's need to be his conscience all the time.

His phone rang when he was in the limo. He checked caller ID. It was Nate._ Speak of the devil_.

"Hello conscience."

"Hey man, what are you doing right now?" Nate's voice was calm but cheerful on the other side.

Well, Serena made him happy. Still, Chuck worried it wouldn't be in more than one sense. Nate had been kind of weird lately (staring at girl's who weren't even half hot. Not even a bit). _Why am I thinking about my stepsister's and best friend's sex life with each other? I'm not in my right mind._

"Chuck?"

"I've got that interview, why?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot. I was just thinking, you could come over and hang out because they're not here and…"

Chuck cut into Nate's semi monologue "_they_? Are you letting Eric hide out there with you again?" Chuck blurred the words out, unfazed. "Because you know that Lily wants him to work things out with his roommate at NYU. He's gotta do this on his own."

Nate was silent for a long time. Then he just laughed awkwardly. "No. No, it's not Eric. It's the– the– housekeeping. I just though… but hum, never mind. Bye."

Chuck stared at the phone for a second after Nate hung up on him. _Does he really think he can fool me?_ Something was obviously up. Yesterday, while they were having drinks at the Empire's bar, he'd gotten a phone call from Serena, and after they hung up he gave the stupidest excuse in the world and left. Now this. Chuck was getting to the bottom of this. He planned on stopping by Nate and Serena's place after lunch.

Chuck arrived at the restaurant where he'd asked the magazine to send their journalist. It was sure to impress the guy. Whoever he was. It was in his new hotel and he'd booked a private dining room.

"Mr. Bass" a waiter immediately came to his aid as soon as he walked in. "The journalist has already arrived. She's waiting for you in the private dining room now."

Chuck didn't say a thing as they walked in the direction of the room, but he was sure his face held some shock for the fact that it was a woman that would be interviewing him. That would make it easier. Not to mention fun.

The waiter opened the door to let him in. Chuck went in without looking at the woman that was standing behind her chair, as the waiter closed the door behind him.

"Hello I'm…"

"Oh my God." The woman interrupted him. He froze after recognizing the voice.

He slowly looked up at her. From toes to head. From her dark purple booties, up to her sequin strapless dress, her amethyst pendant and earrings (that surely cost a fortune). But what stunned him the most was her face. The one he recognized immediately. The one surrounded by curls which had been strategically pulled half up, half down. The one that made his stomach twist and turn, making his mouth dry at the same time.

There she was, looking slightly nervous, but mostly shocked. Blair Waldorf. In all her glory.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Hope so. I think this is my writing at it's best. It had a bit of a cliffhanger. I'm very new at this so pardon any spelling mistakes you find. Also, what do you think Blair wants to hide from Chuck? And who is EVAN? B's new boy toy? Bet you wanna find out, lol. Well, you'll have to wait... I'll finish as soon as humanly possible.

xoxo

-C Violet


	2. Interview With The Devil

Meet me half way

Chapter 2 – An interview with the devil

AN: Ok, so this is the second chapter. I was so excited thanks to the reviews that I had to go on the first chapter. First of all, I have to thank the people who took the time of day to read what I wrote. For that I'm very grateful. Thanks.

Blair's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com /blair_waldorf/set?id=22700693

Chuck's outfit: http : / / www . hisshanghai . com / en / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 02 / fall-2009-ck-collection . jpg

Nate & Serena's apartment: http : / / www . venere . com / apartments / new-york / penthouse-suite-two-bedrooms-apartment /

Serena's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / busy_day_in_new_york / set?id=22578166

(No spaces)

Ps. sorry about last time, chuck's URL was incomplete

* * *

"_Oh my God."_

Was this some kind of joke? Blair tried to keep as neutral as possible, but she was afraid she wasn't doing a very good job. And _why_ was her stupid heart acting all crazy?

"Blair Waldorf." He acknowledged. Her stomach did summersaults at the mention of her name through his lips. Chuck's voice was silky smooth, sly and slow, but there was a vein of something else entirely in it. Was it _amusement_?

She stared intently at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to pull. But he looked as stunned as she was; or maybe even more so. Both of them just stared with wide eyes at each other until Chuck broke the connection by looking at the table. She followed his gaze. They were looking at a bunch of drafts for questions and a recorder so she could catch what he said.

Blair looked back up to him. He _didn't_ know. He was the one who she was supposed to interview._ Damn it! Why me? Why couldn't I just interview some boring old man?_

"You _are_ aware you can sit down, aren't you?" Chuck moved to get her chair for her. She was fast, though, sitting down with grace and at the same time throwing him a suspicious look. Blair decided to act professional and get this over with. She'd have this interview rapped up before he even had time to order the food.

"I believe I should start with a few basic questions, Mr. Bass. My first question is–"

"We should wait for the food Miss Waldorf." He cut her off, sitting down across from her.

He was mocking her. It was obvious because he was wearing his signature grin. The grin she wanted to rip off his face. But it made her want to smash her lips against his at the same time. _Stop it. I want no such thing._

"Of course Mr. Bass." She gritted her teeth but sounded pleasant at the same time.

That made him chuckle. "So, Miss Waldorf, don't tell me you came to New York just to interview little old me. Or maybe you came to ask more from me than just a couple of empty words."

Blair wanted to throw something at him, just to stop him from opening his mouth again. But she just grinned at him, "I thought you, of all people, would know. I mean, you're the one keeping tabs on me. Isn't that so, Bass?" she unconsciously dropped the Mr. before his name, succumbing to habit.

"Don't act like you don't know. I haven't learned a thing about your life. You've covered your tracks well, I'll give you that." Even though his words were harsh, his tone was jokey and composed.

"Thank you." Blair's voice was sarcastic but tired.

They stared at each other again. Intensely. She wondered what he was thinking. Had she gained weight? Did she look older? Was she unattractive? _Why am I asking so many questions?_

"Aren't we supposed to order?" she broke the silence so she didn't have to think too much anymore. She organized her papers on the side of the table.

"Already done."

"Why am I surprised?" she made a comeback.

He leaned in to her and smirked. Chuck was going to say something when three waiters came in, each carrying something different.

Chuck gave a huff and leaned back into his chair. He then mumbled something about timing.

Blair used the time while the waiters were present to think about the conclusions she'd gotten too last night at Serena's apartment: _I don't hate Chuck. We came to a truce when he was in France. And the things that happened to me while we were apart; they helped me view the world in a different perspective… But, if he's back to being the old Chuck, now what happens?_

The waiters left after serving Chuck his scotch and Blair with water. Chuck had lifted an eyebrow at Blair's choice of drink, but didn't question it. Her expression was dead serious about what she was drinking.

She lifted her glass to her lips and gave a nip.

"Pregnant, Waldorf?" he couldn't help but ask.

Blair choked on the water and started coughing immediately. She then composed herself. "No. And even if I was, that's none of your business, is it?"

"I suppose _now_ it isn't."

Blair ignored him and looked at the food. It was very tempting, but not to Blair. Her appetite had never been the same after what happened in Paris. The memory was still burned into her brain. Back in France, when she started feeling like this, she'd just focus on her work. Evan always helped of course.

Chuck looked up at Blair to see her staring at her food. Her expression was scared; as if she was remembering something she didn't want to. "Blair?"

She flinched at the sound of her name, looking up. "Yes?"

"Is the food not to your liking?"

"Oh no, that's not it, it looks delicious. I was just… lost in my thoughts."

Chuck frowned ever so lightly. "Alright, don't get too lost, Waldorf. We have an interview to do and I won't answer until you start eating. Of course, if you'd like something else I'm sure the chef wouldn't mind–"

"No. This is more than fine, I'll eat." Blair grabbed her fork and gave a bite. After a few more hesitant bites, she finished the food with no big problems.

When they were done and the waiters took away their food, she grabbed her drafts and clicked on the play button on the recorder. Giving a quick look at the questions, she decided to go with one that had popped into her head at the moment.

"Mr. Bass, you are one of the youngest billionaires in the USA. How do you cope with all the pressure of being twenty five years old and owner of the widest chain of hotels in New York?"

"I'm Chuck Bass." He smirked, giving her an immediate response.

She gave him a killer look and he smirked.

"But along with tight cooperation with Bass Industries, currently owned by Lily Humphrey, it must be stressful, don't you think?" her voice was quick, audible and direct, not to mention professional.

"Yes, it might be, for other people. But I have ways of… blowing of steam." He chuckled at the face she was making. He leaned totally back into the chair and entwined his fingers in front of him, his elbows supported on the arms of his chair, waiting for the next question.

"Alright then," she glanced at the draft in her hands. "Well, a lot of businessmen have methods, work codes, they live bye, to help them out in difficult situations. What about you?"

"I live by a proverb. I heard this when I was very young, eleven years old. I believe it was President Roosevelt that made it famous. _Speak softly and carry a big _stick_; you will go far_" he grinned at her.

She knew the proverb. It was supposed to advise non-aggression, but backed up by the ability to do violence if required. But she knew that he was using it in a totally different way. Speaking softly, as in seducing and carrying around a big stick… well, she, of all people, got the point.

"How quaint." Her voice was cool and collected; her face was flushed and slightly annoyed.

Chuck waited for her to explode. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Blair clicked the pause button on the recorder. "Can you stop now, please?"

"Why would I do that? I'm having so much fun."

"Stop. I'm serious. I need this interview. I need this money." she let it slip out.

Chuck's expression turned confused "_You're_ overdoing yourself for money?" he tried to sound jokey as he said, "Who are you and what have you done with Waldorf?"

"Not everyone is a billionaire, _Charles_. And I don't live under my mother's wing anymore. Do you think these clothes come off as cheap? Not to mention the irreplaceable things like food, electricity, water, rent," she stopped herself. She'd already said too much.

"I'm surprised Eleanor allows you to do something like that."

"She doesn't know of my little struggle with money. She doesn't even know I'm in New York." Blair confessed, sadly. She missed her mother. She missed Dorota, Anastasia and Cyrus. But she couldn't face her mother without telling her the whole truth. Something that only Dorota knew after Blair had sent her a letter. A secret that even Serena didn't know.

"Blair. What's wrong?" he looked at her with _something _in his eyes.

She stared at him. Why was she confessing all this to _him_? It didn't make sense. "It doesn't matter, just answer the questions Bass."

"Anything for you, Blair."

* * *

Serena was sitting in her living room couch, reading a magazine. She'd just gotten back to her apartment and Nate was having a nap in their room. Her mobile started buzzing on top of the coffee table in front of her. She grabbed it, putting the magazine down. It was Gossip Girl.

**Hello Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here with news so delicious it'll make your month water: Guess what I spy with my little eye. A certain little B flying around. I told you my dish was a delicacy. And who was with our dear French runaway? None other than our favorite boy billionaire; C. Uh-oh. Looks like history might just repeat itself. Yum-yum. I smell a disaster baking. But that doesn't hold a candle to the real mystery. Why is B back? And why did our favorite former Queen leave us in the first place? I'm getting to bottom of this little treat. Anyone up for seconds?**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl**

Serena huffed. Blair with Chuck? Impossible. She scrolled the screen down and her worst fears were realized. There they were, a photo of Blair and Chuck getting into a limo. Serena noticed it was just outside the hotel were Blair said she had her interview.

Serena knew this would be a problem.

The she heard a muffled shriek from outside the apartment. A second later, Blair came stumping in the apartment. She sat on the couch next to Serena who was composing herself, although she looked perfect in her crème sleeveless top, grey shorts and ankle booties.

Serena tried to hide her phone in her red leather satchel, away from Blair's view.

"I've seen the Gossip Girl post, Serena." Blair rolled her eyes and pointed out her phone that was in her gloved hand. "It's just something else to add to this _great_ day."

"Oh, B…" Serena tried to reach for Blair's hand, but Blair got up and walked elegantly to her room. "B? Blair, I– Oh, never mind." Serena sighed when she heard Blair's door as it banged.

* * *

Blair took of her jacket and gloves, once in the room, and laid them over her light blue bed-covers. She was sitting on the edge of her bed when her phone rang.

"Hello, Blair Waldorf speaking."

"Bonjour Blair." A bittersweet voice came from the other side of the line.

She was surprised. He said he would call, but not this soon. "Hi Evan."

He then started to explain a few things to her.

* * *

Chuck had a feeling Blair would not react well to the Gossip Girl blast that had just been sent. He had asked the driver to wait in from of the building where Serena and Nate lived so he could ponder whether to go after her or not. But what could he do? Chuck was being irrational.

Then again, he hadn't seen Serena in the longest time. Maybe it was time he paid his dear sister a visit. And give her a pep talk so she wouldn't leave Nate so high and dry all the time. Or maybe not. Nate and Serena having sex still made him the slightest bit nauseated. It was only because Nate was like his brother and Serena was his sister. Making them… siblings. But as long as they were happy, he went along with it.

"Sister dear. Long time no see." Chuck barged in as soon as Serena opened the door. "I came to catch up. It's been some time since we had one our wonderful chitchats."

"Chuck. You _shouldn't have_." Serena glared at him. It was a weak glare, Chuck had seen so much worse. Especially from her dear best friend.

"Your right. I shouldn't. I'll find someone else to entertain. Where's Waldorf?"

Serena said silent for a while. Should she tell him? "She's not here."

"Serena, I gave her a ride home. I know she's here."

"Stalker." A female voice came from the hall. Blair came into the living room, eyebrow raised and her hand over her phone's speaker. She looked at Serena and then at Chuck. "Can you go? You're making too much noise; I can't hear what my friend is saying."

Chuck was going to reject, but Blair continued her phone conversation.

"Sorry, it seems I have some things to take care of. Je vais vous rappeler plus tard. Au revoir." Blair smiled as her _friend_ said something. "I know you do. Thank you, so much." She then put her phone on top of the coffee table. "What do you want Chuck?"

Chuck glanced at Serena. He wondered if she knew who Blair's _friend _was. It was probably some man she liked whoring it out for. _It doesn't matter. Because I don't care. _"Did you see the Gossip Girl post?"

"Yes." She eyed him, trying to look bored. But he saw right through her. She was happy he was there. And that made him happy, despite the little green monster still crawling in his shadows.

"Alright then." He turned to Serena "I have to talk to you about something that's been bothering Nate. And that means he's been _complaining _to me; which, in return annoys me."

Blair, seeing she was no longer needed went back to her room, to mind her own business.

Chuck noticed she left her phone on the coffee table though, so he got rid of Serena. "But before that, could you ask Nate to stop listening in on our conversations? He's been hiding in the kitchen since I arrived and I don't think our talk is going to be very p13."

"You're gross." Serena threw at him, but then went over to the kitchen counter to ask Nate to go spy on other people. Maybe even Blair if he wanted to. But Blair could smell him a mile away, so it wasn't the best idea to go piss off the, already fuming, Queen of all Bitches.

Chuck reached out and grabbed Blair's phone. Recent calls. The first name on the list was Evan DeVeau. More like Evan The-Guy-Who-Will-Murdered-By-Chuck-Bass. He gritted his teeth. Blair Waldorf was his territory. He knew that in his gut. If he couldn't have her; no one else could.

* * *

Now Chuck knows about Evan. Obviously, this isn't all Blair's hiding. Not even close. I've got such a great storyline planned up for this; I feel like I've outdone myself. Hope you guys feel the same. Again: sorry for any typing gaffes. Cut me some slack, k? it's 2.50 AM over here. lol anyways: R&R please


	3. Memories and Ambushes

Chapter 3 – Memories and Ambushes

Blair's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / gossip_girl_inspired_blair_waldorf / set?id=7913492

Serena's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / dreams_come_true / set?id=17001520

AN: Here's chapter three. I had the whole day to myself so I thought I'd work on this. This happens two days after the second chapter. Also: Blair's flashbacks will not be in any kind of order. And to the people who are wondering, I will be reveling what happened in Paris to you guys before Chuck gets to know. And thank you to the wonderful reviewers!

* * *

Chuck sat in his office's chair. If anyone else had as much scotch as he did, they'd be either drunk off their mind, or fainted on the floor. He was wearing the same clothes he had yesterday and hadn't slept. But Chuck had better things to worry about; he had to keep his mind centered for his plot to work.

His phone rang, he almost jumped off his chair when he heard it, but when he answered it, his voice was silky smooth. "Chuck Bass."

"Mr. Bass, this is Mike."

Chuck's clutched the phone so hard he was on the verge of breaking it. "Yes. What do you have for me, Mike?"

"Well, what I've got for now on Evan-Jean DeVeau is: he's a thirty two year old French citizen, no criminal record, clean as a whistle."

"And what good does that do me, Mike?" Chuck was harsh but still soft.

"Mr. Bass, there's more. Not about Evan DeVeau. About Blair Waldorf."

"H– How?" he was surprised. Five years, he'd looked for her… Five years and nothing. Now that she was back, his PI had found something?

"I happened to ask the same resource I used for Evan DeVeau about Blair Waldorf. Surprisingly, I found that she spend a lot of time of the first few years she was away in a private hospital. She burned a lot of cash in whatever she was doing there. There are no records of what she was doing, although there are recent pictures of her and Evan DeVeau that we might use as some sort of clue."

"Send me the pictures. Now." Chuck was absolutely paralyzed. He could feel the fury bubble up inside him.

"Already done Mr. Bass. I faxed them to you."

Chuck hung up immediately. He got up and walked to his fax machine. He got the piece of paper that had just been sent to him. He scanned it once, then twice.

There she was, Blair, smiling brightly with a scarf wrapped around her head, her curls beautifully kept, and an arm around her shoulders. The arm belonged to a tall, blue eyed, dark haired man. Evan DeVeau looked tired but happy; they were both in front of a hospital. The second one was of a concentrated DeVeau sitting on a desk writing something illegible and Blair, who was holding the camera in their direction smiled brightly to it, her hand on Evan's shoulder.

"Mr. Bass?" His new assistant came in. A woman of age, who was retiring soon. "I know it's none of my business, but shouldn't you be getting home, sir?"

Chuck ripped his gaze from the photos, to look at the woman. "No."

"Sir, you've been here all night."

"I know, Francesca. But I have things to take care of." Chuck glanced back at the photos in his hands. He had already set a plan in motion.

"But I could push back your meetings. As long as you could get your mind straight, I think the board would understand." She looked uncomfortable under his gaze, as if she knew he was about to blow.

"Alright, push them back and ask for the limo to come around." He tried to soften his glare a little. Francesca turned on her heel to walk out, but not before Chuck called "Wait. Get me Eleanor Rose on the line."

* * *

"_Here you go Blair." Evan handed her the piece of paper he had signed._

_She sat on the chair across from him, smiling. Her hands stretched out to grab the piece of paper. She gazed at it. __"__Merci__ Evan, __merci beaucoup__."_

"_J'ai le plaisir__ Blair." __He returned, smiling because finally, after a whole year of knowing each other, she was finally calling him by his first name._

_She got up and took a camera from her purse, then stood next to him, while he was looking down at a piece of paper on his desk. She snapped a photo without him noticing it._

"_Blair!" he looked at her jokily. "Give me that!" he got up and chased her around the room. When he finally got the camera, both of them were out of breath and had to sit on the floor, against the wall. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, referring to something else, forgetting to delete the photo._

"_Evan, we've talked about this. I'm ready. I want to be free."_

"_Does that mean you'll be accepting the offer of having dinner with me?" he looked hopeful._

_Blair stared at him. She liked him. But the fact was: she loved someone else. Always had, always would. But she couldn't forgive that person for something. So she wouldn't fight for him either. In fact, she never wanted to see that person again after what happened to her. If she accepted Evan's request, she'd end up hurting him. "No, I'm sorry. I can't"_

"_It's that man again, isn't it?"_

"_Yes."_

Blair snapped out of her daydream.

It was a cold afternoon in New York, when she'd gone out with Nate and Serena. The couple wanted to go buy a new painting for their living room. Blair just wanted to leave the house for a while and not think about the phone call from Evan two days before. And more importantly, get her mind off Chuck.

She'd spent the day before thinking about him. That morning, she tried on about twenty different outfits just so she could stay focused on something other than that Mother Chucker. Blair hadn't even dared touch the tape recorder from two days ago.

Evan had promised to call back, but still hadn't. She had tried to call him too, but he never answered. That frightened her. She knew that two days before she'd unintentionally left her phone in the living room. By Chuck's expression when he left the house, she figured he knew she was talking to a man. She hoped he didn't do anything stupid. She had too much to worry about already.

As she was staring at a painting in an art gallery somewhere along the Upper East Side, her phone buzzed.

**Miss Blair, r u in NY?**

**-Dorota**

Blair's heart clenched. _How does she know?_ She stared at the message. It had been Blair who'd perfected Dorota's texting skills so many years ago. Remembering those times gave Blair a feeling of nostalgia.

She decided not to answer, putting the phone back in her vintage Chanel bag. Blair felt shivers down her spine, so she wrapped her cashmere cardigan tightly around her. If Dorota knew, maybe her mother knew as well.

Blair looked around the gallery only to see Serena and Nate staring at a painting, murmuring opinions to each other. Serena looked like a movie star with the jacket and jeans she was wearing along with sunglasses. Then again, Serena could make a plastic bag fashionable.

Blair looked back at the painting. Although she deeply hoped not, she had a feeling in her gut that this was Chuck's doing. All of it; from Dorota, to Evan. She needed to find out how Chuck was stopping Evan from reaching her.

Her phone buzzed again.

**Come 2 the Empire lobby. I'll b waiting with a surprise.**

**-C**

Blair huffed. _Idiot_.

**Leave me alone.**

**-B**

**B, come. You know you want 2.**

**-C**

**Go die, far, far away.**

**-B**

**I'll go, if you come with me, or better yet: on me.**

**-C**

**Ugh you're heinous.**

**-B**

**That's right, I've been naughty. I need punishment. Punishment is your middle name.**

**-C**

**No.**

**-B**

_That's quite enough_. Blair wasn't going to take this kind of crap from him. Even though her whole body was just itching to go.

"Blair?"

She turned to her left to find Nate standing next to her. "Yes Nate?"

"You've been looking at that painting since we arrived... Almost an hour ago."

Blair turned back to the painting. "Well, it's a beautiful painting Nate."

"Alright. You win." Nate sighted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you know why Serena has been acting all weird?"

"No. Should I?"

"I don't know. You're best friends. I thought maybe she told you about it."

"No, she hasn't. What's going on?" Blair felt bad that she hadn't noticed anything. It was true, they were best friends. Blair was supposed to notice when something was wrong.

"Mostly mood swings. At first I thought it was probably just PMS, but it's been going on for two months. And she never wants to, you know…" Nate hesitated in the last part of the sentence.

"Eww. Stop your mouth from moving please." Blair scrunched up her nose in distaste. But she knew immediately why Serena was acting this way. So she made the hard decision to text the only person she was sure that knew about Serena's weirdness. "I'll be right back."

She walked out of the gallery. Hoping she wouldn't regret this.

**Is S pregnant?**

**-B**

**Come 2 me and I'll tell you.**

**-C**

**I'm calling your bluff, Chuck. You don't know, do you?**

**-B**

**Only way 2 find out is to come.**

**-C**

**I'd rather eat live worms.**

**-B**

He was right though. If Blair refused to ask Serena directly, Chuck was her only way out.

* * *

Chuck had to thank Francesca. She was right. Getting some shut eye and a change of clothes had put things into perspective. And right now, waiting in his new hotel's lobby along with a fuming Eleanor Waldorf and a nervous Dorota, he needed all the strength he had to destroy Blair Waldorf. Bit by bit, it'll she was begging for_ Chuck_, not that French middleclass man.

"She's still not here Charles." Eleanor threw him a mean look.

He smirked at her. "She's coming."

And just as the words left his mouth, he saw Blair walking into the hotel, with a dead serious face. He was, as usual, mesmerized by her appearance. Her ruby lips made a beautiful contrast with her porcelain skin. Blair's body was covered with a blue corset and a dark skirt that cut just above the knee.

Their eyes locked for a moment. In that moment he felt horrible for doing this to her. Disgusted even. He wanted to take it all back. Although, all he did was kill off the sympathy he was feeling for her.

"Blair!" Eleanor's voice was sharp and angry. She was about to run to Blair, but Dorota beat her to it.

In fact Dorota was faster than light to get to Blair. She hugged on tightly to Blair and started crying shamelessly, while Eleanor looked embarrassed for the scene the maid was causing.

Blair rubbed Dorota's back sweetly, while the maid sobbed against her.

"Miss Blair, I was so worried after letter you send. I pray for you every day, so you come home safe." Dorota pulled away from Blair to look at the brunette in the eyes. "You don't tell anyone else, but I think you should tell your mother. Family is very important in those times."

"Tell me what?" Eleanor's voice was hushed but eager.

Chuck just watched the exchange completely bemused. _So, Dorota knows something. I'll have to check some things with her._

"Mom." Blair's voice was soothing. "I need to… explain a few things–"

"Oh, now you do Blair? Because I have to wait five years so I hear a word about you, and the worst part is, I have to hear it from Charles!" Her mother cut in.

Blair gave Chuck a glare that could make a boxing champion pass out and then turned back to her mother. "I know and I'm sorry. Things have been complicated. But," she eyed Chuck again. "I need to take care of a few things with _Chuck_ first. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll go visit you guys, I promise."

Eleanor sighed and then shrugged. "I've waited five years. I supposed I can wait another day." Then she did something that caught Blair completely off guard. She hugged her.

"Mom."

"Come along Dorota, we have things to do." Eleanor let go of her daughter and left at a quick pace. Dorota followed her cautiously.

As soon as they were out the door, Blair stared at Chuck, menacingly. "You sorry excuse for a man. An ambush? That's low, even for you, Bass."

"Well, it seemed playing dirty was the only way to play with you, Blair." He turned around, as if he was done. Heck no, he wasn't done. He still had the Evan DeVeau destruction plan going. That one was going to be explosive.

She followed him while he walked up to an elevator. "Don't you get it, Chuck? This isn't a game. I'm not playing, this is my life. This is all I've fought for. I've found peace and happiness. Maybe I don't have the life I always dreamed about. Maybe I didn't finish college. But I'm alive and well; that's all that matters."

Chuck looked around and smiled. "Then why did you follow me into my room?"

Blair's eyes widened completely as she looked around. She hadn't noticed where they were going as she followed him. The realization made her uncomfortable.

Chuck didn't expect to have her in his hotel room this soon as well. The feeling of having her here just made it so he wanted her all the more. He smirked and lifted his eyebrows.

She made a run for it, trying to get to the door before her body caught up with what her brain already knew; that she wanted to stay. More than anything right now. She wanted to stay there and be his. But she couldn't trust him.

He was quick though, and pushed Blair against the wall, his body pressed against her. "You're not going anywhere."

Blair's body was out of control. Her breathing was hectic and she kept pressing her chest closer and closer to his.

_I gotcha now, Waldorf. Screw Frenchie, you're mine._

_

* * *

_AN: I think this chapter turned out ok, but it's more like a steppingstone to the next ones. Give me your thoughts. What do you think Blair's secret is? What happened in France? Was she dating Evan or not? There's more to come. -CarrieV (apologies for any mistakes)_.  
_


	4. Sweeter than Ever

Chapter 4 – Sweeter than ever

AN: Ok, here's the forth chapter. There are surprises in there for you (a few more clues to what happened in France). Anyway, just to clarify things: I didn't name Blair's French guy Evan because of Eva. It was a HUGE coincidence; I only noticed the similarity after I'd posted the first chapter. Ok, enjoy!

**Attention! This is quite the HOT, considering B&C are having sex, so… you've been warned! XD if you want to read important information without reading the sex part: just read Blair's memories (the ones in italic).**

Blair's Paris outfit 1: http : / / www . polyvore . com / paris / set?id=21695006

Blair's last day in Paris outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id=20897377

Evan: http : / / leeluvfashion-blog . onsugar . com / 657381

(The person I choose to "be" Evan is actually Albert Reed, a model. XD Just to set the record straight)

* * *

"Chuck…" Blair wanted him so bad; her body was twitching between the wall and his chest. She grabbed him by the neck pulling him in so she could feel his lips on her.

He grabbed her waist, kissing her passionately. The whole world disappeared from around Blair. She moaned and opened her lips slightly to let Chuck's tongue slip in. She practically ripped his coat off and then fisted his shirt, rumpling it.

"Blair." Chuck ripped his mouth from hers long enough to say "Tell me you need me."

* * *

_In a gorgeous floral print dress with a skinny belt and orange sandals, Blair was strutting through the streets Paris with a spring in her step. She was slightly nervous to go back to New York. Her flight was booked for that afternoon._

_Starting at Columbia, with a clean slate, good excuses to stay the hell away from the new Chuck and his new girlfriend. This year was going to be great. Nothing could ruin it._

_She checked her phone in her chain bag to see if there was anything new on GG. Not a thing. To say the truth, that made her happy. It meant that, without Blair Waldorf, the Upper East Side was boring. Ok, maybe not boring… maybe just not important enough._

_She hadn't eaten all day, because she was going to indulge herself in quite the French meal at lunch. Blair suddenly stopped on her tracks. Her head was spinning; her knees gave out from under her. The last thing she heard was a gasp from people around her and her body hitting the floor._

"_Hum, Chuck?" She woke, head still spinning. "Chuck?"_

_She sat up carefully, noticing the bed she was under and the room she was in. The walls were white, so white it made her shiver. Like she was trapped in a snow globe: everything was so goddamn white. She was obviously in a hospital._

_A nurse came in and was startled by Blair's piercing look. "Pardon, mademoiselle." She walked to the edge of Blair's bed to check her condition on the board stuck to the bed. "__S'il vous plaît, attendez une minute."_

_Blair just nodded. After a while a slightly aged man came in. The nurse and the doctor exchanged a few words, and then he turned to Blair._

"_You are ok, mademoiselle. You fainted, but the cause was not… sorry, how do you say graves in English?" the doctor struggled to make himself understandable._

"_Serious. __Je __comprends__." Blair noticed how coarse her voice was after speaking these words._

"_Yes. You are fine… but we have to tell you some rather… des choses__ inquiétant."_

_

* * *

_

"I need you Chuck. I need you now" Blair was practically at his feet, ready to do anything for him.

A small smile appeared in his lips, as he kissed her again. He pulled up her legs around his waist and carried her to his bed carefully. As he laid her down, she still wouldn't let go of his shirt, making him hover on top of her at a very small distance.

"Let's get rid of this." He took off her belt and her skirt. "And this," he took her top off. She kicked her shoes off herself. "And now me."

"Now Chuck, please." She begged; her tone high-pitched. _Stupid voice, I need to shut up. Damn it, take those clothes off Chuck!_

"Not just yet." At this she tightened her grip on his shirt, as he began trailing kisses down her neck. "There's something I want first."

"What do you want Chuck? Tell me. Please." She crossed her legs, just to stop the twitching. This was getting ridiculous. She knew he wanted her too; there was _hard_ evidence of that. All he needed to do was take off his pants!

"Say you don't want him."

"Want who Chuck?" she was still desperate under him.

"Evan."

Blair's body stiffened. _Of course. Evan. I shouldn't be surprised. Not at all. I knew he'd get stupidly jealous about him._

_

* * *

_

"_Blair! You look magnificent!" Evan's voice was crystal clear from the other side of the restaurant. A few dozen people turned to glare at the loud man. _

_Blair, who was headed his way, blushed tremendously. "Evan, shush! You sound like a salesman at a flea market!" She whispered as she reached him. He laughed at the situation and then hugged her tightly. "What's gotten into you today?"_

"_Sit down Blair." He got her chair for her as she sat, elegantly. She'd gone shopping, something she hadn't treated herself to in a long time because of her current work schedule. "I'm so happy, after five years of insisting, you finally agreed to go on a date with me."_

_Blair giggled "I wasn't aware that you were going to wait this long. But I think I'm ready now." Blair replied with sincerity. "Anyway, how's __Angelique?"_

"_She's better than ever. I think she's really done this time. She's not going to need another round of chemo. Finally, after fourteen years… she deserves the rest." Evan confessed, on a bittersweet note._

"_Yes she does." Blair smiled widely. "She was always so strong."_

"_Blair…"_

_She stopped him. "I don't want to talk about the past. It's the past."_

"_Yes, I know." But Evan's eyes were still sad._

"_I'm going to New York for a month." Blair still smiled, although it had faltered a bit._

"_Oh, wow." Evan didn't look happy. "Are you going to see your mother?"_

"_Well, you know what my dad says about her… so you won't be surprised when I tell you that I'll try my best not to see her. Or anyone else… maybe only Serena and Nate, but even that's already a stretch."_

"_Yes." Evan nodded, trying to get his mind off what they'd previously spoken about. "It's a pity that I only got to meet him this year. He's a great man."_

"_Yes well, I only started visiting him again two years ago, so you have to try to understand." Blair gave him a crocked smile. She always tried to smile a lot around Evan, to compensate for all the things he'd seen her do._

"_Are you going to see him?"_

_Blair knew who he was speaking of immediately. "I suppose not."_

"_Should I go with you?"_

"_No." Blair answered at once. Then she hesitated before saying: "Well, I suppose, if you wish, when you get the results for the… you know; you can visit."_

"_OK then. As soon as I get the results."_

_

* * *

_

"I don't want him Chuck, I swear I don't." Blair didn't want to say it. She really didn't, but she did, and she was dead serious about it.

He smiled again, placing flaming kisses on her chest, her breasts, her stomach, down to her legs, making her eyes roll back. He then got up to her level again and, in a slip second, he too had taken off his clothes with the help of a burning Blair.

"Chuck…" she moaned, pulling him by his chest hair so she could kiss him. He trailed his fingers down to her legs, pulling them open violently. "Take me now please"

"Seems you missed me, didn't you?" he noticed just how _ready _Blair was for him. He plunged his throbbing member into her, making himself moan. He pushed in and out quickly, feeling like he'd burst at any moment, but he kept it in. "Blair. Your mine."

"Yes, Chuck; yours! More!" Blair bit into her lower lip hard. She was sure her insides were just ready to explode. "Chuck, oh, I think I gonna…"

"OK babe, go."

"OH CHUCK! OH MY GOD!" She burned, but it was so good.

"BLAIR!" He exploded completely and utterly. He hadn't felt this good since, well, since they'd broken up. And it wasn't just the sex. He pulled out of her and lay back on the bed, next to her.

***HOT SCENE OVER***

They turned to each other, completely exhausted. Only then he noticed she was crying. "Blair, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blair tried to pull herself together but kept crying. She only realized how much she'd missed him until she was his again. "I missed you, so much." _I love you Chuck, I'll never stop loving you. I think I just forgave you for everything._

"Blair, don't cry please." He pulled her in as she curled up next to his chest. _I love you Blair and I've missed you so much. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you. You're mine._

They stayed that way until they dozed off. They never realized they were thinking the same things at the same time. _I thought I'd forgotten you, but it turns out being with you is sweeter than ever._

* * *

He walked out of the New York airport. He couldn't wait to check out the city, but, right now, he had to focus on catching a cab; which was proving complicated. He had tried to approach many people to ask them for help, but they wouldn't listen to him, they'd just push pass him.

His arm was aching from pulling around his bag. He tried calling her phone about five times, but she wouldn't answer, so he decided to walk around looking for someone kind enough to stop and help him; it was getting very late. Suddenly he bumped into someone, making that person drop their things on the floor.

"Désolé… I mean, sorry." He down at her and then crouched down to help the girl he'd bumped into.

She looked up at him curiously, as he picked up her things for her. "Thank you." They got up to their feet. "My name is Jenny. Jenny Humphrey."

He smiled. She was pretty. But also young, very young. Probably younger than Blair. It wasn't that Blair being so much younger than him made him care about her less. And the fact that Blair thought and acted like a thirty year old helped, but sometimes it was just strange. "Hello, I'm Evan DeVeau."

"Nice to meet you, Evan… You're not from here, are you?" She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. I'm from France actually. Paris."

"Oh really? I know someone that lives there… or at least I think she lives there." Jenny made a strange face.

"Hum, would you mind helping me? I'm supposed to meet my friend. She's staying at this address." Evan showed her the card Blair had emailed him.

"That's where I'm going now!" Jenny smiled reading the card quickly. "Here, come with me."

* * *

AN: That's it! So, I know this chapter turned out to be slightly short, but it has a lot of information! I was planning on only bringing Evan to NY later on, but I thought it would be really explosive if I introduced him now. There will be a Chuck/Evan showdown soon enough… there are still a lot of things I need to take care of first, as in: Blair's secret lol. Also, I'd like your opinion; should I add more GG blasts into the mix? Or is everything fine as it is?

**Pardon the French, I used Google translator and I'm not completely sure it's 100% correct.**

Ps. I am SO annoyed at the new Gossip Girl episode; Touch of Eva. I wanted Chair back together. But Blair showed a side of her I missed: the bitchy side, even though that side of her didn't help the Chuck situation in the least bit.


	5. Forgiveness

Chapter 5 – Forgiveness

AN: Ok, **before you read the chapter... read this: **last time, I put in a bunch of flashbacks into the story (the ones in italic). I just wanted to clarify that the first flashback was five years ago, when Blair was planning to go back to New York after Serena had left early (remember episode 4.02?). The second flash was of a few days before she came back to New York (before the first chapter of my fanfic). Any other questions about the flashes, please feel free to ask.

**Ps. Blair's secret is being revealed in this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. **

Blair's hospital outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / elegance_inside / set?id=20856200

* * *

_She pushed the glass doors open and walked into the hospital. Blair had trembling hands. And even worse legs. This had been the only place she found expensive enough to keep her secret from slipping to, well… everyone._

"_Bonjour, __comment puis-je vous aider?" __The receptionist looked up at Blair._

_The look made Blair slightly self-conscious. She didn't look her best. Her money was running out, fast, and she couldn't tell anyone what was happening. Serena was already freaking out that Blair had asked her to cover for her for a few days, but she'd freak even more if her best friend asked her for money._

_Blair had missed her flight a week ago. She wasn't planning on going back to New York soon. Or maybe not at all. Not after what she'd learned._

"_Je suis Blair Waldorf… __J'ai rendez-vous __avec le médecin DeVeau." __Blair spoke quickly. Her knowledge was the only thing getting her through. She had stayed at the place where she and Serena had spent the summer and hid from any kind of GG hotspots._

_The nurse checked her desktop computer, making her eyes widen. Blair Waldorf was, of course a VIP patron of that private hospital. "Sorry, mademoiselle Waldorf. The doctor is waiting in room 202."_

_Blair winced at the bad attempt at English of the nurse, but quickly hid it and smiled. She already knew the doctor's workplace. She'd been there the day before for a few blood exams, just to make sure of the suspicions of the doctor who had attended her at the public hospital._

_She knocked at his door and came in after hearing his consent. He was sitting at his desk, frown on his face. She'd noticed before handsome he was. Different from both Chuck and Nate. As good as Nate, but as smart as Chuck. A charming and respectful man, maybe a few years her senior._

"_Hello, mademoiselle Waldorf." He didn't lift his eyes from the paper he was reading._

"_Hello, Doctor DeVeau." He was the few people who could keep a normal conversation in English with her. Not to mention, something about him attracted her faith in him. She sat in the chair across from him._

"_Should I break the news out to you now?"_

_She sighed. Blair hated not being in control of what was going to happen next. "Yes."_

_He lifted his eyes from the paper and put it away. Evan's eyes then bore into hers. "I'm terribly sorry. Your blood tested positive for leukemia, as were our fears."_

_Blair's heart tore up. She was going to die. She was going to die. She was going to die._

_Worse: she was going to die alone._

"_How bad is it?" her voice was smooth and direct._

"_Almost terminal, I'm afraid." Evan intertwined in fingers on top of the desk, trying to be professional. But there was something about this girl that caught him. So young, so beautiful, so sad._

"_What are the probabilities of surviving treatment?_

"_30% at the best of possibilities." Evan was frankly surprised. Usually the patient would be tearing up in front of him at this. Of course, except when his sister, Angelique, was diagnosed when she was four. She never cried. Even nowadays, she still lives with the disease, and the only one who doesn't cry is Angelique._

_But Angelique had never been his patient, although Evan was fourteen years older than his sister. Blair, though, was Evan's patient, and he didn't know how to handle someone like this._

"_I'll take those chances." Blair wanted to live. She didn't want to die, so she was going to go through with treatment, and that was that. Because when Blair Waldorf sets her mind to something, she won't stop until she gets it. If she died, she'd be missing on too much: having a career, a family, falling in love again, being happy. _

"_I understand we should call your family immediately to tell–"_

"_Absolutely not!" Blair's voice was loud, cutting him mid-sentence. She took a breath. "I don't want them to know. Never. In fact, if you could, keep any records of me being here as private as you can."_

_At this, Evan's mouth dropped to the floor. This girl… was special, indeed. She was determined to live, but wanted to go through chemotherapy and all those other treatments alone? The courage that took was unimaginable._

"_I know it seems strange to ask this; but is there somewhere I could stay in the hospital? Permanently?" where Blair was staying was so far away from the hospital, she had to catch cabs!_

"_Well not really." Evan wanted to help her. Angelique lived in an apartment quite near the hospital and she had a spare room. Maybe she could stay for a while? "But my sister actually lives a block away from the hospital, maybe–"_

"_That would be great!"_

_

* * *

_

Blair batted her eyes open lazily. There was a pair of arms around her and her head was against a warm chest. She moved slowly, closer to him. She didn't know if Chuck was asleep, but she knew that, as she moved, the comfortable grip he had around her tightened, as if he was afraid she'd leave.

_Don't be stupid Blair, your dreaming if you think he still loves you_. This made her heart tug because the truth was, she loved him.

When she was going through treatment in Paris, all she thought about was him. She'd scream for him all those nights that she had to puke because of the chemo.

The nights Evan held her hair back and cleaned her up afterward. Since she had bulimia as a teen, the puking caused by the treatments was even more regular than on other people that were doing chemotherapy. Angelique, who was seven years younger than Blair, had the kind of control over her vomiting that she only wished she had.

She had lost weight at alarming rates, been hospitalized about seven times for more than a month, in the year she did treatments. Her body was suffering so much she became numb. Blair would kill to feel _anything_ back then; even pain.

"Blair…" Chuck's voice was sleepy.

Blair unburied her face from his chest and looked up at him. He was awake, his eyes were staring at her, but he wasn't smiling. Her heart fell._ He's going to ask me to leave, I know it._

"Hello." A smile grew, to brighten his face and he kissed her lips.

She smiled. "Hi." She then slipped from his arms and got up, to take a shower. _What time is it?_ She needed to go home. In fact, she probably had millions of missed calls… from Serena, her mother, maybe even Evan.

"Where are you going?" Chuck sat up quickly to look at her.

"Taking a shower." She shouted out to Chuck from the bathroom. She walked into the shower and turned the knob to let the cold water wash away the memories, as she'd done so many times before.

There was a sound of the bathroom door creaking and then Chuck was making his way in the shower and placing his arms around Blair's waist, kissing her neck.

Blair sighed. Maybe there were some memories she'd like to keep.

They finished their shower and got dressed, Blair in her clothes from the day before, Chuck in a clean suit. She walked around the suit, to avoid conversation. She didn't want him to tell her she was just another of his whores. She didn't think she could take it.

"Are you hungry?"

Blair turned to him abruptly, surprised. "Hungry?"

He lifted his eyebrows and nodded.

"I… guess so." And she actually was hungry. She had an appetite! It was a new step for Blair. She'd have to call Evan. He'd be really happy. Her thoughts snapped away from Evan, because she noticed that Chuck was a lot closer than she'd thought.

"I'll order strawberries and pancakes." Chuck smile. Strawberries and pancakes were their morning-after breakfast.

Blair smiled at this. She missed his smile, the smile she was the first one to ever see. The _real_ one. He touched her cheek and Blair pulled his face closer to kiss him hungrily.

"Don't forget the whipped cream." Blair whispered jokily, making him chuckle.

* * *

"Here you are." Chuck said softly. He'd insisted on bringing Blair to her mother's house that afternoon. They'd spend the morning together, watching movies and laying in each other's arms. She'd decided that they were lovers now, but that; they'd always been. It had always been strange between them, both they made it work.

"Thank you." Blair was going to reach for the door when Chuck's voice stopped her.

"What are we, Blair?"

Blair's head snapped to him. Her eyes widened. Why was _he _asking this? Chuck Bass wanted to know what they were. Well, obviously they were… soul mates, lovers, partners and rivals, at times. But right now, Blair had no idea where they were.

Chuck took her silence the wrong way. He smirked; "Don't get me wrong, I just don't want you to get clingy. To me, we're friends with… hum, a few benefits."

Blair never expected this. Clingy? A quick flash of hurt crossed her face, but she covered it with a half smile. "You're so disgusting, I hate you."

"That's not what you were saying last night." Chuck chuckled.

Blair rolled her eyes. Her mood lightened then. "For what it's worth, I forgive you."

Chuck's gaze softened and he smiled, although his tone was still jokey. "What do you mean?"

Blair was curt. "I mean; I forgive all the things that you've done. Bygones and all that."

She got out of the limo, giving Chuck a nod goodbye and a small smile. She turned around as the limo left and her whole posture rumbled as she sighed and strutted into the building.

"Ding." The elevator doors opened up and Blair stepped out.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota ran to Blair as soon as she was aware of her.

"Dorota." Blair was uncomfortable. "You're suffocating me."

"I am sorry" she smiled at Blair. "You are better from your sickness now?"

Blair smiled, "Yes. Much better." She looked around; "where is Ana?"

"She is in play date with neighbor's daughter."

"Oh, what a pity, I missed her so much." After all, the only piece Blair had gotten of Anastasia in five years time, were the photos Serena and Dorota had sent her.

"Blair! You're here." Cyrus came into the room and hugged Blair; twice. "Not enough!"

"Well, you haven't changed a bit."

"Same to you, my dear." He then noticed Blair's hair was four inches shorter than it used to be. "Except for your locks."

"Yes, well, I… hum, had then cut recently." Cyrus obviously didn't believe Blair's lie. It had taken her almost four years to grow hair back, no way she'd let any kind of scissors near her locks.

Eleanor walked in the living room as well. She crossed her arms and made a stone cold face, but as soon as she caught a glimpse of Blair's sad expression, Eleanor's whole mood changed and she and Blair jumped each other with a hug.

"Mommy." Blair's face held a pained expression, but she refused to cry.

"I'm going to kill that father of yours for keeping you in France for so long without a word." Eleanor muttered, tiredly.

Blair laughed as they parted. "Mother, there are some things I have to tell you."

"I go prepare biscuits and tea for you." Dorota escaped to the kitchen, not wanting to hear the story Blair had to tell. After all, the maid would probably start crying like a maniac.

"You better sit down, Mother, Cyrus" the three sat in the living room couch. Eleanor looked very composed, but very curious, and Cyrus just stared at her with a confused frown.

"Are you finally going to explain why you completely cut connections with your friends and family?"

"Yes." Blair added in her mind: _It's not like I have a choice, she'll end up figuring it out eventually and then it'll be even worse._ "The thing is mother, I found out, the day I was coming back to New York that–"

"What Blair?" Eleanor began to get fidgety. "What could be that important that you couldn't even tell your mother? What; did you think I wasn't trustworthy?"

"Mother! I was sick with leukemia. I was going to die!" Blair screamed out. Then she added silently. "You have no idea what I went through, alone." A tear slipped down her face. "Without my mother and father, without my friends, without…" _Chuck,_ "everyone I cared for. Just so I could protect all of you from the pain I went through, so I could forever remain as the perfect girl everyone takes me for."

Eleanor stared at her wide eyed. Cyrus tried to keep neutral as he rubbed his wife's back gently. It was too much to handle in such a short time.

There was a yelp and Eleanor went over to the couch were Blair was sitting to hug her tightly. "Blair, I'm so sorry." Eleanor finally broke out.

There were tears. Group hugs. Then came the questions; _are you ok? Where did you get treatment? How did you get the money for it?_

Blair gave a sigh. She explained everything to them, calmly, with a smile on her face, how she had ended up staying at Evan's sister's house, all expenses paid and Evan had given her a huge loan for the treatments (which she had paid off when she got Evan to sign the permission for her to work). Also how Angelique and Evan had always supported her for a whole year, not only financially, but with her leukemia (which Angie had experience with).

"This… Evan, I'd love to meet him." Cyrus made his first comment on the whole thing.

Blair smiled. "That reminds me, I should call him. I invited him to come to New York as soon as he got the results for an exam I did."

"Exam? What exam?" Eleanor got worked up again.

"Just a routine exam, mother. I do it every year; it's not anything to get worried about."

Without another word, Blair pulled out her phone and eyed it carefully. Twenty missed calls. One new GG blast from the night before. Blair decided to check the Gossip Girl post first; it might be something about her.

**Little J got herself a new man?**

**From the picture below, we see Little J has been busy… seems that she got bored of her previous boy toy (whoever he was) and has decided to go ****un peu internationale**** with a blue-eyed ****Française**** stud. But he too, as we all know, won't last a week. Even if he is the ****très galant.**

**Vous savez que vous m'aimez. XOXO Gossip Girl**

Blair's hand tightened around the phone as she saw the picture, "Cyrus, I think you'll get to meet him very soon." _This trip just gets better and better._

_

* * *

_AN: Yay! Here it is. By the way the part when **Blair talks about Evan**** giving her permission to work, she's referring to the flashback in ****Memories and Ambushes.** Anyways, give me your opinion on it. Also, just because the secret is reveled, don't stop reading, ok? there is still so much drama ahead, you'll love it! R&R kisses, Carrie Violet_  
_


	6. Bestfriend Talks

Chapter 6 – Best Friend Talks

AN: I'm soooooo tired right now! I could just curl up in a ball and die. I spent the whole day at school, moving around, and working! But I tried to finish this as soon as I could (**sorry about the mistakes**). I'm sorry I didn't post it earlier I just don't have time or ENERGY! XD Hope you like it. R&R if you don't mind

Chuck's outfit: http : / / www . nytimes . com / imagepages / 2008 / 03 / 13 / fashion / 13CODES. . html

S&N's apartment: http : / / www . venere . com / apartments / new-york / penthouse-suite-two-bedrooms-apartment /

Serena's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / ill_love_you_always / set?id=22817737

Blair's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / paris / set?id=22240596

* * *

Chuck Bass only checked the Gossip Girl blast when he left a meeting, right after dropping Blair off. He recognized the man in the photo immediately. It was stupid frenchie. That made no sense, Chuck had taken care of him… how did he still have the guts to come after Blair?

What about Jenny? Had Blair introduced them? Had Blair made peace with Jenny? Was frenchie ushering Jenny out of New York, just as Blair had requested five years ago? There were too many questions and not enough answers for Chuck's taste. He had control over the situation a few hours before; now everything was going crazy… there was only one person to call.

"Mike! Can you explain to me how Evan DeVeau is currently in the same city as Blair Waldorf? I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that I wanted you to put those éclair-munching, Chanel-wearing contacts of yours to good use. I wanted him out of the picture."

Chuck loosened his tie as he sat in the limo, on his way to Nate's apartment, waiting for his dumber-than-dumb PI to give an explanation that wouldn't make Chuck send him straight to hell.

"Mr. Bass, we were monitoring DeVeau's phone, bank account and travel log. But, since he bought the tickets to New York before we started to block his transactions there was nothing we could do."

"Fine," Chuck was determined on cutting his PI's salary as soon as possible. He unclenched his teeth and gave a sigh. "What about the rest?"

"Everything else went as planned sir. The escorts that we sent to his workplace were effective, the chief of staff whom he works for has put in cause is work ethic. Especially since you, sir, the newest shareholder in the clinic, have pressed the cause so much to the other investors, DeVeau's job is practically done for."

Chuck clutched the cell tightly. _That isn't enough._ "I noticed that you used the word _practically_."

"Well sir, the only reason he's still hanging by a thread is because of the reputation he upholds with his patients; this man is a splendid doctor and friend to them."

"I spare your admiration for this man." Chuck cut in bitterly. Blair liked him, from what he could tell, and that was enough. He didn't need to know that frenchie was a good man.

"Sorry, sir," Mike cleared him throat. "I believe that it will be soon that DeVeau loses his job, despite all that. Also, we have found out that his only living relative is an Angelique DeVeau, his sister… a recently cured cancer patient."

"Yes, that explains his profession." Chuck didn't even think about using his sister to get to him. He wasn't that cold hearted; after all, he'd learned _something_ about his experience in Prague. "But what about Blair? Have you found anything that can connect her to him or the clinic?"

"No sir. Still absolutely nothing: if we didn't know any better, we'd say they never even met."

"Alright, good to know." Chuck hung-up without another word. _If you want to do things right, do them yourself_.

Then he pressed number two on speed dial. "Hello Nathaniel."

"Chuck! Surprised to hear from you." Nate's voice was high and fast passed.

"Cut the crap." Chuck could see right through Nate's cover. He was still pissed about the Serena situation. _Ah well, I suppose I could hint what's going on…_

"Sorry." Nate didn't even try to deny he was feeling down.

"What's going on Nathaniel?" Chuck knew the answer, but maybe he'd toy with Nate for a while before helping him out. He smirked and grabbed himself a glass of scotch; _this is going to be fun. I love the "annoy-the-best-friend-game"_.

"I'm just worried because of Serena."

"You say worried, I say sexually frustrated." BOOM, strike one.

"Shut up Chuck, this isn't funny."

"It's not my fault your girlfriend is a sexual object." Chuck took a sip of the amber liquid in his glass.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: every time you ask for _sex_, she _objects_." BOOM, strike two.

Nate huffed. "Chuck, stop it. I know you're trying to get your mind off the real problem."

"And what is that, oh wise one?" Chuck's voice low and sarcastic.

Nate ignored him. "You and Blair."

Chuck's throat dried up, but he still commented. "What about Blair and I?"

"Don't try to fake it; she didn't come back to the apartment last night. It's obvious she was with you. Did you sleep together?"

"Why ask the question if you know the answer, Nathaniel?"

"Listen…"

Chuck was curt. "It's not a big deal Nathaniel. It's just sex." He finished matter-of-factly.

"Chuck, I've said this before, and I'll say it again: with you and Blair, it's always a big deal."

_He always picks the worse of moments to be smart_. "Nathaniel, you say that because you haven't gotten any in a while. You know what I always say: Sex is like air. It's not important until you don't have it anymore." BOOM, strike three.

Nate just sighed. "Fine, whatever. Look, just come over, I'd appreciate the company."

"Already here." Chuck hung up and got out of the limo, just in time to see a hurried Blair running out of the building and into a cab, not even noticing him.

He didn't even think about it twice, getting into his limo and telling the driver to follow her cab.

**Nate, change of plans. Can't make it. C u later**

**-C**

**

* * *

**

Blair stormed in the apartment. Serena's head snapped up from Nate. They were both sitting on the couch. Blair scanned the apartment. Evan wasn't there. And neither was Jenny;_ thank goodness_.

"Blair! Where the hell have you been?" Serena got up and threw her arms around. "You told us you meet us at the apartment!"

Blair smiled. "And I'm here, aren't I?"

Nate got up this time. "Yes… but you said that _yesterday_."

_Yes, I did... genius._ Blair rolled her eyes.

"Blair, you were with Chuck weren't you?" Serena whispered, getting closer to Blair and taking her hands, eying her intently.

Blair nodded. There was no use in denying. "We have to talk S."

"I know B."

Nate's phone started ringing then and both of the girls turned their heads to Nate as he reached for it.

"Chuck! Surprised to hear from you."

Blair gave a deep sigh. His name still gave her have chills. She noticed for the first time Nate's voice. It was the voice he used when he was hiding something. Chuck would probably notice it too.

"Sorry."

_I knew it._

"Come on, B. Let's give him some privacy." Serena grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into Blair's room.

"But… But…" Blair stared at Nate while he was still on the phone, until Serena shut the door, blocking her view. "S!"

Serena made Blair sit down on her bed. Then S lay down and propped her head with her hand and an arm on a blue pillow, next to Blair.

"Spill Waldorf," Serena was direct.

"S, there is nothing to spill." Blair sighed and laughed breathlessly. _Damn it S! I wanted to know about your possible pregnancy or maybe even if you've seen Evan! I don't want to talk about my sleeping with Chuck_. She lay beside S and turned her body to face her best friend.

Serena huffed. "I know you two obviously slept together. There's no denying it."

Blair rolled her eyes. "He's made it clear we're just friends."

"Huh?"

"S, he doesn't want me. He told me that himself."

Serena's face remained confused. "That… doesn't make sense. You slept together, but…"

"Serena! There's nothing to understand. He doesn't love me anymore. It's done. Over. Finito." She didn't understand why Serena couldn't get that. Blair wondered if S knew something she didn't.

"Never mind Blair, I got it." Serena snapped from her trance.

Blair got up from the bed and walked to her bathroom. After she took a shower she came back into the room, where Serena still was, laying on the bed. Blair opened up her closet to find her white and yellow stripped dress and her purple Yves Saint Laurent platform pumps. As she got dressed said, "Have you by any chance seen Jenny Humphrey?"

"Yes, she came over with a man looking for you."

"Evan?" Blair shot her head to Serena. "Where is he? What did he say?"

"Blair, calm down." Serena sat up calmly to look at her. "He's staying at one of Chuck's new hotels actually, even though I insisted he'd stay with us. Nice guy. Gossip Girl said he and Jenny–"

"Gossip Girl isn't always right Serena." Blair paused, to look herself in the mirror. Then she realized something. "Wait! He's at one of _Chuck_'s new hotels?"

"Yes…"

Blair stared at Serena for a while, waiting for Serena to catch on. She didn't. "Serena! _What hotel_?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Serena looked embarrassed. She told her where the hotel was and, in a second, Blair was on her way.

_Well, at least it didn't sound like Chuck told her about my possible pregnancy. I can't believe that, of all people, I had to go tell Chuck about this. Well, maybe it's for the best. _Serena left Blair's room and went to the living room, were Nate was staring at his phone.

"Hey Nate." Serena went over to him and pecked his lips. "Are you messaging Chuck?"

"Yeah, he was supposed to come over but he just told me there was a change of plans." Nate put his phone back in his pocket. "Where did Blair go? I saw her leave."

"She… went meet up with that man from yesterday." S laced her arms around his neck.

"Mm. He was a friend of Blair's, right? Then how come Gossip Girl posted–"

"I talked to Blair about that. She said it was a lie. I'm guessing he was _the _Evan."

"What? The guy whose sister she lived with for a while?"

"Yes. I still don't get why she'd live with a complete stranger."

Nate chuckled. "It's Blair we're talking about. She doesn't need to make sense. At least not to me."

"Right."

"But this… Evan. Do you think they had something?" Nate raised his eyebrows.

Serena frowned, thinking about this. "Yes… or maybe not. I don't know really. Hey, does Chuck know about him?"

"Yes." Nate had found a couple of documents on Evan DeVeau in Chuck's office when attempting to look for Blair the day before. Of course Chuck knew about Evan. Of course he'd gotten a background check on him.

Nate kissed Serena again and put his hand gently under her shirt.

"Nate… no." Serena pulled out from him.

"What? What's wrong? Damn it Serena! We never do it anymore."

Serena's eyebrows lifted in surprise and her mouth drooped. She turned on her heal and went into their beautiful purple bedroom, forcing the door shut behind her. Nate came to bang on the door and call her for a few minutes, but he gave up and went away soon enough.

_How could he be so dense! And so completely insensitive. Well, I have to put that behind me... I've got work to do._

Then she picked up her phone while staring at her reflection in the mirror. The gold knot necklace she was wearing had been a present from Nate, for Christmas. The gorgeous light blue platform sandals, Blair had bought her in Paris. She'd matched all this with a white cotton tank and silk shorts.

"Hello?"

"Chuck!" Serena pinched the bridge of her nose.

"To what do I owe the pleasure dear sister?" Chuck's voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"How could you?" Serena bit her lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Serena." His tone was a lot darker, making her jump.

"Oh, you don't? What about: you slept with my best friend?… again! Does that ring a bell?"

"Serena, I'm not asking you to understand what sex means to me. It was just another night with another woman."

"I may not know what sex means to you… but I know what it means to Blair." Serena paused to hear Chuck's response. Except he didn't react. All Serena could hear on the other side was Chuck's low breathing. "And I know how much Blair means to you. I know the reason you cut ties with practically everyone in your life is because she never came back. I know that's reason you bury yourself in work. _I know_ that after that night at the train-station five years ago, what you started hoping for more than anything was that, soon enough, you'd be friends again. And, if you were lucky, maybe get her back. My mother told me you have a chain of hotels in Italy called–"

"I've got two things to tell you. One; I hate being psychoanalyzed. Two; you know nothing. Nothing at all." Chuck hung up on her immediately.

* * *

Blair got out of the cab. It was getting dark outside. She looked around, a limo catching her eye. It was probably some rich socialite. She turned and walked into Chuck's new hotel, where Evan was staying.

Her heels click-clacked on the polished marble floor over to the lobby and asked the receptionist where Evan DeVeau was staying.

"I'm sorry miss; we're not allowed to give that information."

"To this lady in particular, you are." A voice came from behind Blair, which made her stiffen.

Blair looked to her side to find Chuck, dashing in a navy wool suit, purple bow-tie and a white shirt. He was staring intently at her. He eyed her up and down, making her roll her eyes. She had to look away when he chuckled at her reaction. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, as memories rushed back to her.

"Well, ma'am, it seems that Dr. DeVeau is staying in suite 1220." The receptionist informed, a bit shyly, giving awkward glances at Chuck.

Chuck turned to Blair, smirk on his face "Shall we, Miss Waldorf?"

_I want to kiss you so much. _"No. You're staying here Bass." She turned around and started walking to the elevators.

"Right, here's the thing Waldorf: my hotel, my rules." Chuck kept up with her as they slipped into the lift and pressed the elevator button.

"Bass, this is not something I want you to pry on."

"Me? Prying? Why Blair… do you not know me at all?" Chuck grinned, ironically.

"Yes, I do. That's why I don't trust you being around Evan."

Blair gave up, not even ignoring the fact that Chuck knew exactly who they were visiting. She knew he wasn't going to quit. Plus, maybe it was better like this. If he didn't meet Evan when she was there, Chuck would go to see him alone. That would be ten billion times worse.

"I'm going to be hosting a charity ball tomorrow night..." Chuck was quick to add: "at Lily's request. I think you should come. Serena and Nate are going. In addition to the fact that I could use _some kind _of entertainment."

Blair eyed him suspiciously. She carefully picked her words. "Sure. Why not? I have a few dresses that I _really _want to show off. And, then again, all the people that I didn't want to know about my being here _already know_."

Chuck chuckled at this.

_Stop chuckling. It's your fault they know._

She knocked at the suite door and prayed he wasn't there. But all hopes of that were crushed when Evan (in all his godlike form) opened the door from the other side, with the most surprised look on his face as soon as his eyes landed on Blair.

"Evan…"


	7. What the F Happened in Paris

Chapter 7– What the fuck happened in Paris

AN: Wow, I can't believe I'm already in chapter seven! Supposedly, **Fashion Week is in two days**, just so you guys know where the storyline is at. Also, I've decided to introduce **more parties and formal events** in the story, because, basically, that's the real essence of GG, right?

ATTENTION: **I was REALLY liberal with word usage here.** Don't kill me if I throw around a few curse-words.

Serena dinner gown: http : / / www . polyvore . com / blake_lively / set?id=11695994

Nate suit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id=8418409

Blair's dinner gown: http : / / www . polyvore . com / names / set?id=23651134

Chuck's dinner outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / forgiveness_is_more_than_saying / set?id=12973993

* * *

The first thing that Chuck took notice was that Evan DeVeau was a lot handsomer in person. There was a mix of knight-in-shining-armor with sensibility and intelligence to him. Like he could read right through people, but never let them know. Chuck knew that was exactly the kind of man Blair needed.

Chuck's head screamed; _who cares?_ His heart whispered; _you do, stupid._ So he did what he was programmed to and pushed those thoughts out of his head… even though they never left completely.

Evan went over to hug Blair tightly. He hugged her over the shoulders, around her neck. That was the way she hated being hugged the most. It made her self-conscious about her height. But Evan didn't know that. Only Chuck knew that.

Blair pulled him away, staring at Evan with a soft expression. Then, in a second, she smacked his arm and made an irritated face. "Why did you come without warning? And why, of all places, did you have to stay here? In _this_ hotel? And maybe I'll ask an even better question: why were you with Jenny Humphrey?"

Chuck figured from that Blair hadn't seen Jenny yet. It was also weird that she hadn't known Evan was coming to New York.

"Blair! Calm down… J'étais perdu. And I just happened to bump into her in the street, she helped me get to your friends' place." Evan paused suddenly, realizing they weren't alone. He turned his head slowly to look at Chuck with a questioning expression. "Qui est ce?" he directed the question to Blair, but continued to look at Chuck.

"Evan, c'est Chuck. Mon... ami. " Blair also turned to look at Chuck.

"Pleasure." Chuck came out from the shadows that had been covering him and extended a hand out to Evan, which the man took immediately.

"Evan DeVeau, nice to meet you."

"Yes, I know who you are." Chuck let go of his hand and smirked giving a quick look at Blair, who was more than worried with all of this.

Evan seemed completely surprised, snapping his head back in Blair's direction. "Chuck? C'est celui que vous..."

"No." Blair lied immediately, knowing Chuck was listening in on every word. "Shouldn't we go inside?"

"Of course." Evan stepped aside to let Blair and Chuck inside the room. Evan went in after then and closed the door behind him. "Make yourselves at home."

"It's funny you say that."Chuck smirked. "It _is_ my hotel."

Blair groaned, she was expecting stuff like this to happen.

"Oh." Evan stared at Chuck, and then stole a quick look with Blair. "Wow. I heard this hotel was owned by one of the richest men in the state."

"Yes." Blair said quickly, before Chuck could meddle anymore. "Chuck Bass is quite well-off. In fact he's the one I had to interview. You know Evan; for the freelance." With every word she said, her eyes pleaded Evan to not say a word about what happened in France, or the exam results Evan had brought for her. He seemed to get the message, but something triggered in him when he heard Chuck's full name.

"Chuck Bass? As in, Charles Bartholomew Bass?" Evan had to ask.

Chuck smirked. He knew why Evan recognized the name.

"You're the new investor in the clinic I work for?" Evan was completely shocked at this point.

Blair made an expression that made Chuck let out a breathless chuckle. She lifted her eyebrows, smiled a fake grin and her nostrils flared. She was probably thinking of the most painful way to kill Chuck. "_You are WHAT?_" her words came out slowly; because of she was putting all he energy into not suffocating him with his scarf.

Chuck didn't say anything to both of them; he just sat back in the couch and watched the scene as if from the outside. Blair took deep breaths and Evan's eyes were more than suspicious.

She mustered up the courage to turn to Evan. "Why didn't you call? Or say something."

Evan snapped from his inner thoughts and stared at her. "I'm sorry, but there have been some crazy things happening to me lately. My boss is pondering firing me because of something that wasn't even my fault… something I don't even know how to explain;" Evan's eyes were worried at this point. "My landlord upped my rent to five time more… he said it was because the building had been bought out. I ended up living with Angelique temporarily. My accounts were all frozen and friends are all avoiding me."

Blair's face was very pale. Her eyebrow was arched. She was about to blow. She turned on her heel to give Chuck a killer look. "It seems you really are back to your old self."

"Give me some credit here. I bought a building, got involved in the board of a private clinic, blackmailed a bank manager, and bribed his so-called friends. I must say, this must have been the best and fastest scheme I've ever pulled off." Chuck got up. He was being so nonchalant about this, it was almost annoying.

"You?" Evan's breath hitched. "You? You did this to someone you don't even know?"

Chuck smirked. "I know you pretty well actually, Evan-Jean DeVeau."

Blair could see Evan was furious, trying to stop himself from punching Chuck to a pulp. Evan was extremely against violence, but keeping his cool was easier said than done.

"Chuck!" Blair caught his attention. Then she said, almost about a whisper: "I told you not to meddle in my life. I told you to stay away from my friends, from my life. But you just can't stay away, can you? This is not something you can plot against. This is serious; it's not like destroying a high-schoolers reputation by spreading filthy rumors or hazing. It's my life. And whether you like it or not, Evan is an important part of it. He was there when you weren't."

"Blair." Evan called out for her.

"I'll talk to you later." Blair felt bad for being so curt with Evan, but she'd had enough. She walked out the door, leaving the two men to themselves.

To Chuck's surprise, Evan gave a sad laugh at all this. "You people. You're so scared to care; for fear that the other person won't care at all." He didn't look at Chuck while saying this, in fact, he was probably talking to himself.

Chuck wondered if he could slip out unnoticed. This was getting weird.

Evan's eyes turned on him, as if he read his mind. "You can leave." Chuck was about to do exactly that, when Evan called. "Wait. I think you deserve something first." And then Chuck felt a hard fist hit his face. There was a crunching sound and Chuck took a few steps back to balance himself. "That was for ruining my life and making Blair sad."

Chuck grabbed his jaw, to put pressure on it. He really wanted to punch Evan back, but Blair was outside, and he really needed to catch up with her. So he just left the room and ran after Blair, who was waiting for the lift.

"Blair." He acknowledged, going into the elevator just on time.

She didn't say anything, afraid talking would break the facade. She had to fix things with Evan; he was a good friend and her doctor. Blair owed so much to Evan and Angelique, more than Chuck could ever understand. More than Blair could tell Chuck about.

"I told you to stay away."

"I'm sorry."

Blair turned to him, and was actually thinking on telling him everything but the elevator stopped abruptly and the lights went off. Blair almost fell, but Chuck held her to his chest, his own back hitting the wall.

"Shit!" Chuck let out a groan of pain. "My back!"

"Chuck! Oh my God." Blair got off him and took his face in her hands. "Are you alright?"

Chuck looked at her, "I'm fine." He lied through his teeth. "What about you?"

Blair frowned. "I'm perfect."

"That, you are." He smirked.

Blair giggled. "Idiot." A big grin appeared on her face. "Thanks for catching me."

Chuck smiled and sat up properly, Blair still in front of him, on her knees. "My pleasure."

They stared at each other. Then he pulled her in by her waist to kiss her passionately. She stroked his chest with one hand and pulled his neck closer to her with another. They only let go for air. Her body trembling and hot from wanting more than she got. Blair still wanted to feel him close to her, so she rested her head on Chuck's chest, hearing the hard thud of his heart. It warmed her that he was so close. It was the perfect compensation for all those nights she'd wake up screaming for him. For the times she puked and couldn't even hold down water as she whispered his name. For the times she'd wake up with Evan's hand caressing her cheek and she'd pretend it was Chuck's.

"I won't interfere anymore. But you have to tell me: when are you going to let me know everything?" Chuck whispered silently.

Blair grimaced. She stroked his chest with the back her hand. "I really don't know. I don't want to tell you. It's going to change everything: especially with us. But I know I should tell you. Because…" _I love you._ "It all depends. I want to leave New York as soon as I–"

"Wait!" Chuck gently looked down at her, lifting her chin up with his hand. "You're leaving?"

"As soon as I finish my project on the New York Fashion Week." Blair bit her lip. "That's the plan. I just don't think that I belong here anymore. I have a life in Paris. A career and real friends. People that support me through anything." Blair clutched onto Chuck's shirt, as if for dear life.

Chuck hated seeing her like this. He just wanted to be the one she could trust with everything, but he'd ended up ruining that. "I used to support you through everything. Remember?" he said this on a limb. He wanted to hurt himself three times more than she was hurt. Chuck felt he deserved that.

"Yes. I remember more than you know." Blair confessed this sadly.

"Yeah. We were Chuck and Blair." He rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"Blair and Chuck."

He let out a chuckle. "We stuck by each other through everything."

Blair sighed. She got up and went to press the emergency button. "Hello, this is Blair Waldorf. I'm stuck in the lift with Chuck Bass. Mr. Bass is owner of this hotel. I believe it unacceptable that help has not been sent yet."

On the other side came the voice of a scared man. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Waldorf! We had no idea Mr. Bass and yourself were stuck in the elevator. We are sending someone over right now."

"I do hope so. I'm not a big fan of these situations." Blair let go of the button and turned to see Chuck, already up and straightening his jacket. He looked at her after a while. "Chuck, why don't you, Serena, Nate and I have dinner tonight? I suppose there are some things I need to explain."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. He wasn't expecting her to give up the truth so easily. In fact, he wasn't sure he was ready for it. "Well, of course Blair." He would have to do some major scotch soaking up to get over that. _Maybe that's not a good idea. I haven't had scotch in big quantities in a long time, _a little voice whispered in his head. _Fuck that, am I supposed to get through the night without it?_ A louder voice echoed.

* * *

"Blair! I have the hugest migraine!" Serena gave her response to Blair's request to go to dinner. "To handle Chuck Bass at his worse, I have to be in a patient state of mind."

"This is important." Blair grabbed Serena's hands from the other side of the kitchen counter. "I wouldn't be inviting all of you if it wasn't. Also, don't use Chuck as an excuse when it's so obvious it's because of Nate. Now, what has been going on?"

Serena shrugged. "Nothing."

Blair glared automatically. "You are almost as bad a liar as your boyfriend… and that's saying a mouthful. I know something has been going on. Nate told me some stuff."

Serena let go of Blair's hands and turned away. "So what?"

Blair followed Serena into the living room, grabbing her arm and swinging her around. "So what? Serena, you may be pregnant! Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you're ready?" Blair shook Serena, in a desperate attempt to wake her up. _This is not the time to be immature._

"Do you think I'm ready B? I haven't even had the courage to take a test. I'm not ready. My relationship with Nate isn't ready. Even though we have moved in together.

"Please, Serena. Moving in together is as normal as a first date for Upper East Sidders! I mean, I did it with Chuck when I was at NYU and we'd been dating for how long? Three months?" Blair reasoned with her.

"Blair… lets be real with each other here: _nothing_ you and Chuck did was normal. Still isn't."

She had to agree. Just an hour ago Blair had made out with Chuck in an elevator following their conversation in which they had decided that they were no more than friends... and all that after sleeping together the night before. There was nothing ordinary about that. "True. But you know I'm right. And you know you have to take the test!"

It was Serena's turn to give in and agree. "I will."

"_And_ you have to come to dinner."

"No."

Blair bit her lip. Then she grinned. Serena had been curious about what happened in Paris for so long. She'd insisted to know what was happening. "I'm going to spill everything… how can you resist that Serena?"

Serena's whole posture changed "You're absolutely right, I'll come!"

Blair had decided on having dinner at the five star Italian restaurant, that had just opened. Of course, they had all gotten dressed up for the occasion. Blair had picked a blue one shoulder signature dress by Karen Millen and navy platform pumps to match her structured satin clutch. These had all been a present from her editor at Elle. The editor had access to all these designs and, it was the perfect birthday gift for her favorite employees. Blair being one of her favorites, of course.

"Blair, how do I look?" Serena came into Blair's room and twirled in her tight fuchsia dress. It was very fitting, had a big cut in the back and a black belt. She was wearing it with a Marc Jacobs's leather wallet, black glass bracelet and black onyx necklace that she'd bought on a whim that afternoon.

Blair scanned her. Then she gave the sleaziest and crassest comment she could think of, just to shock Serena a bit "Red burning hot."

Serena threw her a hazy look. Then she cracked a smile and commented, "I apologize, mon capitaine."

While Serena helped Blair fix her hair back, the brunette said "I'll let it slip."

"See Blair? You're a natural queen… a leader." Serena quietly remembered the times in high school when Blair was the head-schemer. Her smile gave out as she finished retouching her hair, half down, half pulled back in a braid.

"Serena, here's the thing: Upper East Side Queens aren't born on top; they climb their way up in heels no matter who they have to threat on to do it. Don't act like you don't know that." Blair turned around with a raised eyebrow and a smirk across her face.

Then they both cracked up laughing; only stopping when they fell on Blair's bed next to each other, tired. Completely breathless.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nate came into the room carefully.

Blair was the first to get up and look at him. "No, we were just having some girl time, Archibald."

"I think I miss you calling me that." Nate looked at himself on the mirror. He looked so handsome in his suit, grey shirt and black tie.

Blair turned to Serena. "I can't believe I used to want a Romeo, he's so scatterbrained. A Hamlet is so much more fun, unforgettable." Blair looked down, sadly. "I could never forget my Hamlet."

The hidden message in what Blair said had Serena completely shocked. Nate didn't understand, so he just said; "Come on girls, the reservation is for eight o'clock." And he left the room.

"Blair, did you just say…" Serena sat up and touched Blair's shoulder.

B turned her head to Serena, and smiled sadly. "I _do_ love him S. And what I'm going to tell you tonight is going to change everything."

Serena pursed her lips and grabbed her best friend's hand. They caught up with Nate and got into the limo on their way to the restaurant.

The waiter was getting impatient. Chuck hadn't arrived yet, he'd sent Nate a message saying he had a late meeting. "When will you order, sir?"

Blair sighed. "Nate, you can start ordering. Chuck will just have to eat alone."

"Alright." Nate twisted his mouth while deciding what to eat. "I think I'll have the Rosemary Chicken."

"And you, Miss Waldorf?" The waiter scribbled the order and turned to Blair, who was sitting next to Serena.

"Risotto with Fresh Mozzarella, Grape Tomatoes, and Basil. And one more bottle of port wine please, the vintage Burmester… we've almost finished this one." Blair was decisive with her order.

"I'll have the Ribollita Soup. Also, the Marinara Rich Cream Sauce. And the Beef Rossini-Style." Serena scanned the menu. The waiter was about to leave when Serena continued. "And for desert; Stuffed Peaches with Amaretto."

Everyone stared at Serena. She just shrugged. "What? I'm hungry."

The waiter frowned but wrote everything down, repeated the order and left their table and the three Upper East Siders sitting alone. And silent. _I swear I could hear a hair fall right now._

They just stared at each other. All of them thinking of different things.

_Ok, Blair. Calm down, you can do this. Who's the Boss? I'm the Boss. I am going to tell them. I can't back out now. I'm doing this… getting past this lump, doing the article for Elle and going back to Paris as soon as humanly possible._ On the outside, though, Blair Waldorf showed absolutely none of the fight that was going on in her head. Her face was cold and expressionless, as if bored.

Serena was anxious and it showed quite a lot. She was never good at hiding things. _Wow, Blair's so calm. Doesn't she care at all? Oh, I hope Nate figures out that I may be pregnant. I don't want to tell him by myself. I really, really don't. Oh Nate, why can't Chuck just be an idiot as usual and tell you?_

Nate just looked confused, not even trying to hide his emotions. _This is weird. So weird. Serena looks like she's gonna have a heart attack. And Blair's got that look. That look she does when she's got to do something annoying. The look only one person could match._

Of course, Nate broke the silence. "Well, this is awkward."

"Fear not. Chuck Bass is here." His voice was silky and low, as usual. Pulling the chair next to Nate and in front of Blair, Chuck sat down, smirk across his face and cigar in hand.

"Oh, what a pity. I was hoping you wouldn't show." Blair's voice was venomous, making Serena and Nate tremble and Chuck laugh. She pursed her ruby red lips and took a sip of the equally red wine. "We've already ordered."

"That's not a problem. Not hungry." Chuck took a nip at his cigar before putting it out. "I want to get right to business. So, will you do the honors, dear lover? And tell us what the fuck happened in Paris?"

Blair stared at him for a while, completely defenseless. Even though he was wearing one of his best outfits, purple ascot and all, it was obvious to the three of them Chuck was drunk. It was surely a special occasion, because Basses had quite the tolerance._ I can't tell him… not in this state._

**Spotted, the Non-Judging Breakfast Club reunited for a dinner out of a movie we've seen oh so many times. Something that somehow resembled a double date? Or maybe not. After all, dear S looks pale and C wasted out of his mind. Oh, now I remember! A little something called drama. Lights, camera, action… let the play begin. Hope you're up for the encore.**

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **This was an okay chapter for me. I had writer's block quite a few times while righting this, so I'm sorry if it's rubbish. this chapter was longer than usual because I had a very distinct story line for it and I couldn't really cut a lot of it (I mean, the C versus E scene was necessary, C&B need their hot time, a mix of bestfriend love with S&B is needed to keep things light, and then the dinner scene is a set up for next chapter!) **I'm not sure AT ALL if next chapter Serena, Nate and Chuck will find Blair's secret out**. Give me your opinion, do you think Chuck and the others should know NOW? Or maybe I'll do it later on and make it even more explosive and add Evan/Jenny/one of their parents/Dan/Vanessa to the mix? I don't know! Give me feedback. R&R -Carrie Violet**  
**


	8. He Heard

Chapter 8 – **He heard**

AN: **On a personal note:** I am officially a super happy fan fiction writer, thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I love the cheering on I'm getting. So thankful for your opinions. You all made good points. Special thanks to: **TriGemini **(for being a faithful reader & reviewer), **LeftWriter224** and **laurienlaurie** (for their opinions on the question I posted in the last chapter) and ALL THE OTHER REVIEWERS (there are just too many names to mention :P).

**On a more professional note:** In this chapter I couldn't bring myself to make Blair tell them in the middle of a restaurant **because that would go against her whole personality**! I know, drama is good, and Blair loves being the center of attention, but not in this way, especially when Chuck is the one making a scandal… But, keep reading, **I found a way of turning this around, fitting their personalities quite well.** Hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

Angelique: http : / / www . flickr . com / photos / amyseder / 2196468953 /

Blair's gown from her memory: http : / / www . polyvore . com / untitled / set?id=13346713

(Angelique's real name is Catie Kerris. I had a really hard time finding someone pretty but not over the top as Angelique, and since she does play a major role in Blair's life, my choice had to be flawless… even though she does look a little old for her age.)

* * *

Blair gritted her teeth. The asshole was so intoxicated he couldn't even talk straight without slurring his words. And, worst of all, was her reaction to this situation: instead of being pissed because he was making a scene, she was pissed because he was slowly murdering in liver and limiting his time on earth. Therefore, limiting his time with her. _Get a grip! I'm Blair Waldorf, not some hissy-fitter who can't take care of herself._

"I'm waiting Waldorf. It's not as if I'm going to be conscious for much longer." Chuck gave an inebriated laugh and clicked his fingers, summoning the waiter. "One bottle of scotch. Double-time."

Serena gave a snort. "Are you out of your mind? You're drunk enough as it is Chuck."

Chuck just smirked at her. "Mind your own business, dear sister. I mean, you could at least show me the respect I give you… not telling Nate about the possibility of you guys having a lovechild."

"The possibility of what?" Nate choked on the wine he was drinking. "Serena, what is he talking about?"

Chuck groaned. "I think I'll have two bottles of scotch then. This is probably going to be a long night. So boring!"

"You will bring him no such thing." Blair intervened coolly.

"I want my drink. Now! You tactless eleemosynary middle-class man."

But Chuck's drunken gaze wasn't as strong as the look Blair gave the waiter. An enraged look that made the waiter see it fit to leave the group alone again.

"We should leave." Blair gave Serena an evocative look and then glanced at Nate, who was still hyperventilating from the news.

"No! Why should we? I'm having so much fun!" Chuck grabbed Blair's glass of wine and chugged it down before she could take it from his hands. "Well, that's some good wine. Not very strong, but good."

"Chuck, stop this. Get up, we are leaving." Blair was about to leave but Chuck grabbed her dress, pulling her down into her chair.

"I'm not leaving until I know."

_It was a mistake taking them to a public place, just to tell them this. Such a mistake._ "Well, you can die here for all I care, because I'm not telling you."

Saying that was a bad move. Blair knew it the moment she saw Chuck's expression. She wasn't used to drunk-Chuck. She didn't know how bipolar Chuck was at the moment… it was almost as bad as when Bart had died. He clutched the glass, which had previously held wine in it, so hard his knuckles were white. Then he threw it onto the floor so it shattered into a million little pieces.

"Tell me, damn it! I'm fucking tired of this!" He got up in his chair and screamed on top of his lungs. "I'm tired of waiting, of worrying every day, every hour, every minute, every second, if you'll ever really let me in. If I can measure up to what you need. If I can ever be like that bullshit French doctor that you adore so much and that worships you back! If I can handle being next to you constantly, knowing I can never truly have you!"

Blair's eyes widened staring at the man blaring in front of her. She was heartbroken at first, wishing he would actually mean these words. But she knew that he did not. He was saying all this because he was hallucinating.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but, could you keep it down?" the waiter from a minute ago came to ask.

Chuck didn't even flinch as his knuckles cashed into the waiter's face. "That's for not bringing me my scotch, you jackass." Chuck's head snapped back to Blair and he was about to say something else, but he began to feel oozy and his eyelids were begging to close.

Nate had seen enough of drunk-Chuck, because, faster than anyone could see coming, he got up, took hold of Chuck and was leading him out of the restaurant, leaving the girls behind. "Alright Chuck, I think it's time we take your drunk ass home."

Chuck just laughed it out.

Blair was also fast to react. In fact, the only reason it hadn't been she who had taken Chuck out of the restaurant by force, was that she was still shocked from Chuck's previous confession. "Serena, tell them to cancel our order... and if they will be pressing charges to Chuck. I don't think it's a good idea to stay here."

Serena looked disappointed (only because she was very hungry), but did as Blair told her while the brunette walked out of the restaurant to find Nate struggling to keep Chuck on his feet.

"A little help maybe?" Nate said with great effort.

Blair didn't hesitate to take hold of Chuck's other arm, while calling around both Chuck's and their limos.

"Ah, it's like déjà vu." Chuck jabbered on about _the old days_. "When all my cares in the world where money and sex. Those were my life's highlights. I'm a shadow of the man I used to be–"

"Listen, I know you put up with a lot of my crap, but, you've got to shut up, man. You're driving me nuts." With that, Nate stopped Chuck's ramble.

And, few seconds from passing out, Chuck turned to Blair and stopped smiling stupidly, to show her a serene face. "I have to know Blair. This is killing me from the inside out."

Blair matched in gaze, unable to look away. "I'll tell you, as soon as you're ready to hear it."

Serena came out of the restaurant, just as Chuck's limo pulled up on the sidewalk. Blair got Chuck in his limo with the help of Nate and Chuck's driver (he was one of his many employees that should probably get a raise).

"Blair, I want to know. Now."

Blair rolled her eyes, _of course Serena is insisting._ "S, this isn't the time or the place."

"Then when, B?" Serena went all hormonal at this. "You kept this for so long. Don't you think that the perfect time and place is right now?"

"Even though I'm still pissed because of possibility of a pregnancy thing… second Serena's motion." Nate was trying to be funny. But his lack of comfort with the baby subject still showed.

Serena and Nate kept nodding their heads frantically at Blair. Until Blair gave a short sigh and opened up her purse, to find the copy of the records she had from the clinic. "Here, this will explain everything."

Serena took the papers, scared to look at them while Blair was still there.

"I'll take him home. You two need to talk." Blair gave out her orders and got into Chuck's limo as well.

Nate and Serena exchanged a secret smile as Blair and Chuck drove off. After five years of living in Paris, Blair was still showing them she was the boss. And, after five years apart, Chuck and Blair still loved each other back. If only they could see that clearly.

Chuck's head rested on her lap. His breaths were long, and smooth.

He was so still that Blair though he had collapsed asleep. So she started to tell him everything, just so she could take it off her chest. "I was sick. Leukemia. Evan was the doctor who treated me. I was so ill at the time… you have no idea. I'd pass out every minute and only wake up to puke. The chances of living were slim. Every single doctor that looked at me just said I should give up… but not Evan. He gave me hope."

Blair rested her head back into the seat of the limo, her hands caressing Chuck's hair.

* * *

"_Blair! Come on, you have to hold it in!" Angelique held the already little hair Blair had left._

"_I can't." Blair managed to blur out before puking out the rest of her breakfast. She finished it and sat back against the bathroom wall, where Angelique sat next to her, giving her a wet towel to clean herself up. "Thank you."_

"_I'm going to call Evan, he'll make things better. I'm sure" Angelique made a quick movement to get up, but Blair pulled her back down._

"_No, don't. Please, leave him be. He's got enough on his mind." She'd reached an all-time low that day. It had been half a year ago that she'd thought she was cured, after one year treatments. Two months ago, in a routine test, Evan had found that the leukemia was back… and with a vengeance, it seemed._

"_He loves you, do you know that?" Angelique confessed this to Blair._

_Blair just looked at the floor. "No, he doesn't. You think he does because you don't know what love is yet. But you will. I did, so I believe you will as well."_

_Angelique laughed. "No, not in this state I won't." Despite the dramatics, Angelique looked a lot better than Blair did._

_She was wearing a dark haired wig (that, from pictures Blair had seen, was the exact tone of her real hair) and shadowy makeup. Angelique wasn't very Goth, she was just a teen. A weird girl, yes. That loved Nirvana and played bass guitar. Who had a collection of converse sneakers from all over the world and was beautiful without knowing it._

_Blair had found herself caring for the most strong willed fifteen year old on the planet. Angelique was Blair's role model. Yes, B disapproved of her scruffy taste with a hint of Peace & Love hippyness. She tried to change her taste from time to time, but was always faced with a scrunched up nose from Angie._

_However Blair loved her like a little sister... Even though Angie acted like her big sister more than anything else. Helping her eat properly, giving her meds, rocking Blair to sleep, and all those things that Angelique had to do basically on her own._

"_Can you tell me about him? About Chuck Bass?" Angie asked, on a whim._

_Blair laughed. She'd know Angie for a year and a half and recognized from the beginning that Angelique was trustworthy. Not to mention, the most kindhearted teenage girl that Blair had ever seen._

"_Yes. What do you want to know?" Blair gave the surprised girl an encouraging smile._

"_I think… well, hum." Angie hesitated, but then, the perfect question popped in her head. "Why do you love him? Why do you think he's so special?"_

_Blair didn't have to think to answer this one. "Because he's Chuck Bass." Then she gave a laugh, which, in a second, turned into a cry. Tears were flowing pretty heavily at this point. _

"_Because, he's the type of person, who would get shot, just to keep a memory of how happy he used to be. Because, he's never asked me to be anyone else but myself. Because, both my body and my soul fit perfectly with his. Because we're soul mates, best friends. Because of butterflies and lips-not-matching-eyes. Because he's Chuck and I'm Blair. Because were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. And we love each other."_

"_Wow." Angie stared at her. "I didn't understand most of what you said, but that was just beautiful, Blair."_

"_I know."_

_Angelique never insisted with Blair so she'd be with Evan after that. She knew who Blair's heart belonged to. They stayed that way, silent, the only sound being the echo of the piping doing its job._

_After a while Angelique told Blair that she had to go meet up with a few friends, and that, if she needed anything, she should call. Angie then got up and left Blair, after giving her sleeping meds and a glass of water._

_But Blair didn't call when her body started to ache though. She just lay there, alone, in the bathroom floor… her own words echoing in her head. "Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck."_

"_You were amazing up there."_

"_I haven't slept. I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach. Fluttering.  
Butterflies?"_

"_Let's take it slow this time. Do it right.  
Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?  
Well, now you do. That's all that matters"_

"_Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth."_

"_I was scared that if we spent the whole summer together, just us, then you'd see.  
See what?  
Me."_

"_The true reason I should stay right where I am and not get in the car. Three words. Eight letters. Say it...and I'm yours."_

"_We're inevitable, Waldorf."_

"_Just so you know, while there are few things I consider sacred, the back of the limo __is__ one of them."_

"_I'll stand by you through anything._  
_And why would you do that?  
Because I love you"_

"_I know you better than I know myself."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I'm not Chuck Bass without you."_

"_So the next time you forget you're Blair Waldorf, remember I'm Chuck Bass. And I love you."_

"_You're strong. You carry people. You carry me. You're becoming a man in a way that your father never was."_

"_I love you. Saying it was hard, but I did and I've never looked back."_

"_I've never thought it was possible to love someone too much, but maybe it is."_

"_I'll be waiting on top of the Empire State Building."_

"_STOP IT!" Blair's voice reverberated off the bathroom walls she couldn't take the rush anymore. She couldn't take remembering. She was so scared she would die soon, and take all those stupid memories with her. _

_So she got up and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills. As she poured all the pills into her hand, she wasn't even aware of what she was about to do. She took them all, every single one. Then she pushed them don't her throat with a large drink of water._

_She went into her room, so woozy she had to hold herself to the walls, and walked over to her wardrobe. She took from out of the closet a black box and opened it. The Erickson Beamon necklace. The only thing she had of him that wasn't thrown away or left in New York._ _She took the necklace out and, dropping the box, put it on. _

_Then she took a pink silk gown from the closet that Blair had for special occasions, a present from her mother. She somehow managed to put it on; still completely unaware of what she was doing._ _She went to look at herself, barefoot in her full-length mirror. But, after that, all she saw was just black. Darkness. Nothing._

* * *

Blair opened her eyes. To see Chuck had been staring at her. They were still in the limo. His face was pale… destroyed and horror-struck "You were sick?"

"You heard what I said?" Blair's eyes widened at this.

**Hello there, Upper East Sidders. GG here with the latest on our royalty. C seems to have totally gone back into the dark side, causing the usual: a black eyed waiter and smashed glassware. If C's back the way we like him, maybe S will go back to boozing, B to scheming and N to the oh-so missed man-bangs. I'm feeling nostalgic already. **

**xoxo Gossip Girl  
**

* * *

AN:** this deserves a huge "tun-tun-TUUN!" doesn't it?** I don't think you were expecting that. XD anyway, the chapter is short... but this is one of those: less is more chapters. Serena and Nate will know Blair was sick as soon as they read the papers she gave them. Chuck already knows. But no UES-er knows (except for you ;D) about Blair's other secret... which involves her sickness as well, but was not implied. So, did I live up to the expectations or not?


	9. A Surprise for Blair

Chapter 9 – A surprise for Blair

AN – Ok, even though I have a geography project due tomorrow… I decided to write anyways. I'm just so into this story! Hope you guys like it as much as I do. It might not turn out very impartial because I'm sad right now (miss my bf, he went to Beijing on a school trip )

Also, there seems to be confusion about what Blair's other secret is. In the last chapter she took all those pills in the flashback… as in, **her secret is: she tried to kill herself**. I'm sorry if I wasn't explicit about that. It's just that I wrote the part from Blair's POV, and she was supposed to be _slightly _confused and unaware, meaning I couldn't just make her say "yea, I'm gonna kill myself now!" ;)

* * *

Blair's outfit (the next day): http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id=16160617&lid=309952

Evan: http : / / www . myspace . com / albertreedfans / photos / 2037110

Angelique's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id=18726762

(no spaces please)

(I only put in these images to make things more realistic for you guys, you not really missing out on anything if you don't want to take a kick look at these, though I recommend them :D)

* * *

"Just how sick were you?" Chuck was still drunk. But this time it wasn't the diminish-himself-in-the-middle-of-a-restaurant kind of drunk. He was too tired for that.

Blair had seen I'm like this before. She remembered in his father's funeral, after he lashed out at Dan, Lilly and everyone else, that he had tried to run away. The way he was now, reminded her of the talk they'd had next to his limo. A talk that had basically consisted of her confession and his rejection. Something that she feared would happen now if she opened up to him completely.

_But I'm Blair. And he's Chuck. With us, things never go as expected_. "Well, not sick enough to die…"

"Blair." Chuck read right through her. "You do recognize when I can tell when you're lying, by now, don't you?" He was being weird. So dark, so guarded.

"I was sick, yes. And that was why I never came back."

He was silent. Then he made a grimace. "You were going to die, weren't you?" When Blair didn't answer, he hit his fist loudly against the limo seat. "Answer Blair!"

"Yes! Ok?" Blair exploded. "I had something called chronic myelogenous leukemia. It was quite aggressive at the time and I was at a serious risk of dying... More than once. From various things; weakness towards the chemo, radiation and bone marrow transplant; dehydration; massive weight loss; infections; pneumonia. But Evan and his sister pulled me out of it, though. I'm fine now and that's all that matters."

"All that matters?" Chuck's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. "No. What matters is, you were going to die, and even then you couldn't swallow your stupid pride and come home. What matters is, if you died in Paris, alone, I would never forgive myself. If you died, I'd die, because I'd never know."

Blair, who had been slightly scared (although never showing it), was surprised. "Know what?"

"Everything, I guess." Chuck gave a heavy breath. "That you would've forgiven me. That you… I… Never mind. It's extraneous now."

"Yes. Your right: it is. Because I'm fine now. I fought this for two years. Evan told me that the kind of leukemia I had might have been strong at the time, but I won the fight. I just have to do constant checkups until I'm passed the five-year milestone. Then I won't need to worry at all." Blair felt the need to clear things in Chuck's head. She didn't want anyone to think she was dying.

"I'll be the judge of that, Waldorf. I'll make sure you have a doctor, anyone as long if it's not frenchie, follows you around everywhere. Nothing bad will happen. I'll make sure of it."

Blair sighted, but had to smile. "Chuck, your worry is a bit late. I haven't had signs of leukemia in my body for three years. And plus, I wasn't going to let the sickness pull me down again." She laughed. "I've been bald enough time already."

There was a silence again, until Chuck's limo came to a stop. Both of them got out of the limo.

"Well I did just come to see if you made it to the Empire safely. I'll go now." Blair turned and headed towards the taxi waiting line.

"Wait! Blair!" Chuck grabbed her by the arm. "You can stay. I know you want to" a smirk graced his lips. But then he put on a serious facade. "And, I'd like you to stay, so we can talk."

"Not tonight, Chuck. I think…" Blair bit her lip, but then pulled the words out of herself, "we either progress to bigger things or just: move on. I can't keep picking my pieces off the floor, to know I'm just going to get shot down again."

Chuck just nodded. He got what Blair meant. They were too broken for each other right now. "You are right. Just, let me know: what about that grating frenchie you like so much?"

Blair wanted to laugh at his choice of words. But she didn't because they weren't true. Evan was anything but annoying or acrid. At least to Blair. _Why do you see every man I deference as competition?_ "I don't like him that way. He's my doctor. My savior. He's my own version of Eva."

Chuck let a sigh escape his lips, followed by a chuckle. He hadn't thought of Eva in a long time. Since he'd asked her to go home. He remembered how he'd told her that their relationship wasn't fair. She loved him. He didn't, or better yet, couldn't reciprocate the feeling. "So, I destroyed him for nothing?"

"Yes. We had nothing serious: one date. We hadn't even kissed." Blair shook her head. "And now I have to help him get his life back because you like annihilating people." She spoke softly and with a hint of sarcasm.

Chuck hid his jealousy with a smile. "I'll help."

"Alright, but not today. I don't need a Bon Scott with me when I scheme," Blair half smiled venomously.

Chuck took everything she said positively. "Whatever you said dear Waldorf. I'll get one of my limos to get you home."

Blair smiled openly, shaking her head. "You and your limos."

"Well, there are a number of mechanical devices which increase sexual arousal. Chief among these is the limo; you know that better than no one... it being quite bonded with your deflowering." Chuck shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Shut up you pig." Blair screeched, laughing afterward.

Chuck loved that wicked giggle of hers. "You're amazing."

* * *

Blair woke up, slowly opening her eyelids. She'd gone to bed late the day before, because, when she arrived home, Serena and Nate had been waiting with a truckload of questions and exclamations for her.

Also, there were the tears of an extremely hormonal Serena Van der Woodsen. _If she isn't pregnant, she's just crazy._ Blair leapt off her bed and went over to her wardrobe, her toughs clouding her awareness. _I must take her to a doctor. Or at least make her buy a pregnancy test. I wonder if Evan knows any good gynecologists. I should talk to him today._

Blair stomped back into her room, to eye herself on the mirror. Her outfit was very Blair, an emerald green long-sleeved top, flower pattern skirt and purple belt. She smiled for no one in particular.

"You look nice Blair."

Blair turned around to see Serena coming into her room, in a white robe and messy hair. "Yes, I do. Now, what are you doing here? Besides stating the obvious." Blair had not made peace with Serena the night before, although Nate had given in and stopped annoying her.

"I came here to say I'm sorry. Nate made me see that, even though you were completely cruel for not telling me, you were just trying to spare us the heartache." Serena came over to Blair and put her hands over her shoulders, in a friendly way.

Blair's lips thinned. Anyone in her situation would start crying. But Blair sucked it in, counted to three and then said in a honeyed tone, "yes, that's why I did it. But you have no idea how much I needed my best friend over there with me. I missed you so much."

Serena wasn't Blair. Not to mention, Serena was odd lately. So, at Blair's words, Serena burst into uncontrollable weeps, giving her best friend a hug. "My God, Blair. To think that you could have died. And you didn't say anything."

"Serena, come on." Blair rubbed the back of a trembling Serena. "You don't want tears to stain my top, do you?" sarcasm tinged her voice.

Serena laughed, pulling away.

* * *

Chuck knocked at his door, determinedly. He had some things to fix for Blair. And one of them was Evan.

Evan, though, did not seem very content with seeing Chuck again. Maybe it was the lighting, maybe it was his brain playing tricks on him; but something about Chuck Bass gave him chills, his aura was dark and so mysterious. He was one of the few people Evan couldn't read.

"Mr. Bass. It's a surprise seeing you here." Evan stepped aside to let the other man come in. Evan had fixed the place better, just in case there was another surprise visit, because he'd been up all night (damn that jet-lag… which Blair was mentally strong enough not to have) and had nothing to do.

He had just gotten dressed in a gray sleeveless sweater that Blair had bought for him (Blair had a strange taste for men's wear, always so colorful, and especially loving purple) and, since he was planning on visiting her today, he made an effort and put it on.

"I estimated you would've seen it coming a mile away, Doctor." Chuck threw him a smirk. "Seeing, as I've said before, I _am _the owner of this hotel."

Evan really hadn't thought of that, but he didn't want to show Chuck that he had been careless. So he matched Chuck's visage. "Bien sûr. But, I must ask; why are you here?"

"I came to… how do I put this in a way you'll understand? Faire la paix."

Evan's eyes widened at this. _Make peace_? What did he mean by _make peace_?

"I've unfrozen your accounts, taken my pressure to fire you off your chief of staff and gotten your apartment back for you, even knocking off thirty percent of your previous rent. As for your friends, there's nothing I can do. With what Blair has told me about you; mushy-hearted but hardcore moral center (something we, in the Upper East Side, call weakness) I don't peg you for a guy that will take fake friends back."

"You peg right." Although Evan's English was very good, he found himself trying very hard to understand everything Chuck was saying in that low-key dark tone of his. It baffled him how Blair could keep up with him and _still_ pull out great comebacks.

"Also, I'd like to invite you to a charity event that is taking place at a hotel called the Empire, were I live." Chuck's face was almost twisted in pain from having to say that. "But, keep this in mind, you are only being allowed to come because Blair's mother and step-father have personally requested for you to come."

Evan nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"And, you can bring a date."

Evan frowned at this last piece of information. "I'll bring Blair maybe?"

"No, sorry." Chuck half smiled venomously. "Blair's my date."

Evan inhaled and exhaled loudly, to calm his nerves. Chuck knew Evan had a thing for Blair. That was obvious. Evan eyed his wristwatch, _I don't have time for this; I've got to pick up Blair's surprise._ "Listen, I'll decide later. I've really got to go now."

Only then Chuck noticed the bags in Evan's hand. "What's in those?"

The Frenchman shrugged. "Just a few things I have to give Blair."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "The word _things_ is too vague for my taste."

Evan sighed for the billionth time. "A present for her, from my sister and I, for her resent promotion at Elle. And then there's something else. She forgot it in Paris and she'll probably miss it." Evan, anticipating Chuck's next question, pulled the velvet box from inside the bag.

Chuck went over to open it. "The Erikson Beamon necklace?"

"How do you know?"

"I gave it to her on her seventeenth birthday."

Evan wanted to start laughing at how truly sad this was. _Blair lied to me. Chuck Bass is the "mother-chucker" Angelique told me about. I knew it._ Evan stopped himself from punching Chuck yet again, fisting his hands. Blair had been wearing the necklace the day he found her laying on the floor of her bedroom in Angie's house, in a light coma. She'd stayed in the hospital unconscious for weeks until she could wake-up again. And it was because of this idiot.

"You have to leave Chuck." Evan's voice was extremely raspy from the anger. "I'm very busy at the moment."

Chuck snapped the velvet box close and put it in Evan's hands before saying "Alright, I've told you everything that I required to."

* * *

"Blair, comment allez-vous?" Evan had agreed to meet her at her favorite spot in Central Park.

Blair came over to him as he wrapped his arms around her (which was nice, except she hated being hugged that way because it made her feel weak and small). "Hello Evan. Je vais bien, et vous?"

"Everything is so strange here. It's seems a city for the coffee-addicted and stress-enhanced."

"What you mean is: it _is_ a city for the coffee-addicted and stress-enhanced. New York is like this, but you don't get to see that much if you're like me." Blair stared off to the lake in front of them.

"Like you? What do you mean?"

Blair sighed. She'd always kept her past from Evan, unlike his sister, who knew everything. "I'm what you'd call Upper East Side royalty. My mother is Eleanor Waldorf, noted fashion designer; my best friend is Serena Van der Woodsen, famous socialite; I used to date Nate Archibald, offspring of the Vanderbilt family and, to top it off with a cherry; I was the first ever girlfriend of wealthy-ass, business mogul and heir to the Bass property, Chuck Bass."

"Hum." Evan was very still for awhile, in intense thought. "You lied, didn't you? Chuck Bass _is _the one who you tried to kill yourself for."

Blair snapped her head to him. "We've been over this. I didn't try to kill myself for him."

"Doesn't change the fact that Angelique told me _he_ was the last thing you two talked about before she left the house." Evan creased his forehead. "Why did you bring him when you came to see me?"

"Listen, he's the owner of the hotel and he was going to meet you anyway so…"

"No, Blair. You could've shaken him off. You could've pulled one of your tricks on him."

Blair shook her head quickly. She huffed. "No I couldn't! Chuck reads me like a freaking book. He… ok, I suppose I need to explain some things to you."

Evan smiled. _I think I maybe in love with this girl_. He stared at her, giving her a look of acceptance.

"When I lived in New York, I went through some bizarre situations. But, when I couldn't handle something by myself, I'd never let others know. To me it was always: stop, breathe, lock yourself in a closet crying if you must, but always get back up, be a woman and never quit."

"What does this have to do with Bass?" Evan had the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

Blair glared at him. "He was the one who always helped me. The one who I could truly depend on. It was that way when we were friends. And after we realized we liked each other in more than just a scheming-together way, things didn't change as much as we thought. We still depend on one another."

"Funny how you didn't use the past tense." Evan smiled at her.

"Touché. You are ever so attentive, Evan." Blair arched her eyebrow. "What I mean is: yes, he was a big mark in my life. But, what we had was a thing of the past."

Evan didn't avert his gaze from her. "Then why did he stop by, inviting me to a charity event today, saying that you'd be going as his date?"

Blair giggled, _he must be joking_. "What?" She ogled him, only a split second later understanding what she'd known all along. "You're serious… I'm not his date. I'm going to the ball, but in no way does that mean I'm socializing with that basshole."

"Right. I'll try to believe that." Evan coughed ironically.

Blair rolled her eyes, but decided to get to business. "When will you give me the results for the exam I did?" she sat on the park bench, wiping it first with Kleenex.

Evan sat beside her immediately. "I can't tell you."

Blair's heart skipped a beat. "Why?"

Evan hid a smile. "Because I haven't read the papers myself. I'm just too nervous."

"Oh, thank God for sealed envelopes." Blair laughed, relieved.

"Well, on other news, I do have something for you."

Blair scanned the bags Evan was reaching out to her, then grabbing one of them and looking inside. "What's this?"

"All of this is a congratulatory present for your promotion. A complete outfit, and don't worry, you'll love it. Bass took a look at it and said it was too cheap for your taste, but a solid effort. Frankly, I took it as a compliment. "

Blair snorted. Bass was right, it was a bit of a brummagem gift in her eyes, not being from the shops she usually bough her clothes or even couture, but it was still beautiful. "I love it. Just my style."

"Well I hope so; Angelique and the assistant who helped us spent hours picking the whole thing out."

"And you?" Blair watched him, nervy.

Evan knew she'd ask that eventually. "Don't worry. I know you hate my taste. I stayed in the sidelines. To say the truth, I was actually scared to even get close to Angie; she looked like a wild animal, discussing patterns and materials with the shop assistant."

Blair cracked a huge smile. She missed her Angie, her little sister. "Who do you think taught her in the first place? I'm so proud of that girl's shopping instincts."

"Je ne suis pas surpris. You always had that feline luster to you."

"Merci."

**Oh la la. By her favorite spot in Central Park, B was found enjoying the autumn air with… oh! Jenny's sweetheart? Or maybe he was Blair's all along. Reportedly, this is not the first time our runaway B has been with this French bonbon. She went visit him at the hotel he's been staying at, according to Alex660. Hotel, which is also owned by our very own C. B, we knew you were in Europe, but never expected you to be in Europeans... if you know what I mean.  
**

**So, what are your thoughts on this latest bomb? Will this love triangle turn into a ****ménage a trois? ****Or will B have to pick in between a French croissant and a Bass chéri?**

**You know you love me, Gossip Girl.**

**

* * *

**

"Avez-vous terminé?" Evan called for her from the room.

"Presque!" A voice came from the bathroom to answer Evan's question. The door cracked open and a beautiful eighteen year old came out in a nude color one shoulder dress with a draped bust and silver flats.

"Angie! Vous êtes magnifique! Very French, as Blair would say." Evan smiled and hugged his sister. "Rapide, nous allons être en retard."

"Evan!" Angelique gave him that look. "This dress is so not me."

Evan just pursed his lips. "Well, it's the only thing I could find on short notice. I need you to be my plus one at the ball. And I know you miss Blair! Let's just surprise her, Angie."

Angelique didn't say another word about it, silently nodding.

* * *

AN: What do you thiiiiiiiiink? I didn't have a lot of time to give it a second look, so sorry about mistakes. My heart was not very into this chapter, but I'm excited about the next chapter! Hope you like it. R&R xoxo -Carrie Violet


	10. The Marvels of Being Blair

Chapter 10! – The Marvels of Being Blair

AN: Ok, this is chapter ten, extra long, to celebrate.

* * *

Angie in the flashback: http : / / www . myspace . com / makeupbytilley / photos / 3608786

Blair's dress: http : / / www . polyvore . com / dont_know_what_im_looking / set?id=23607449

Serena's dress: http : / / www . polyvore . com / happiness / set?id=18550556

Ballroom: http : / / www . amwaygrand . com / images / med_imperial_ballroom . jpg

Chuck's suit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / chuck_bass_50 / set?id=14472664

* * *

_Things became clearer after a while. Blair's thoughts turned more distinct from each other, less confusing. She opened up her eyes as soon as she regained control of her body. Again, she found herself on a hospital bed. This was beginning to feel all too familiar, a habit almost._

"_Blair!" Angie, jumped off the couch where she was sitting and came to get down on her knees, her arms laying on the edge of the bed._

_Blair turned her head to Angelique. Her hair was different… she bought a new wig. And her clothes were common, to say the least. A black jacket with olive green top and white shorts. Blair took a look at her feet: green-camouflage converse all-stars, typical._

"_Angelique. What…"_

_Angie's face scrunched up. "Why Blair? Why did you try to kill yourself?"_

_Blair's last memories came back to her. "I just– I just wanted it to be over." Her weak voice slurred through her ruby red lips._

"_I found you in this." Angie took something from her bag and showed it to her. The Erickson Beamon necklace. "Why did you put this on?"_

_Blair couldn't help but widen her eyes at the necklace. "I did put that on… but I don't know why."_

"_Are you really going to lie to me about something like that?" Angie bit her lip. "We were talking about him before I left. Did he give you this?"_

_Blair's face contorted in pain. Then she closed her eyes tightly and let a single solitary tear slide down quickly. "Yes. He did."_

"_Did you take those pills because of him Blair?"_

_The older woman opened her eyes and looked at her fiercely. "Well isn't that just the million dollar question?"_

"_Blair. We are sisters. What binds us is more than blood: it's life, in the middle of so much hurt. It is part of us now; we've only got each other. Don't hide these things from me, I love you, __soeur.__"_

"_I love you too, __petite soeur." Blair gave her the best smile she could, but those three words burned her throat. They made her think if Chuck. "I didn't take the pills because of him. At least not completely. I just wanted it to be over. I wanted to stop feeling lonely and unloved. I wanted to be with my mother and my father. My best friend, Serena. Him. I just wanted the pain to be over."_

_Angie nodded, understanding. But neither of them was aware that Evan was behind the door, listening in on their conversation._

_

* * *

_

Blair came out from the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair swimming down her back. She dried her hair with the hairdryer on top of the bathroom counter, staring at herself on the bathroom mirror, giving a sigh. When she walked into her room, she got dressed in a Diane von Furstenberg strapless dress with a golden embellished bust that cascaded down to her feet in black silk.

Blair had bought the dress herself with the money she got from doing the Paris Fashion Week project. It had burned almost all of the cash, but she kept just enough to accessorize it with an Ives Saint Laurent bracelet and black Prada booties.

After getting dressed she sat at the vanity and, with the help of her comb, gave some volume to her hair and made her curls bigger. She applied her makeup carefully, just adding a light glimmer to her lips and a golden eye shadow with a trace of black eyeliner.

"Blair, a package came for you." Serena came in her room, already dressed up in a blue strapless short dress; a choker made with a mix of pearls, colorful metal parts; Christian Louboutin pumps and an embellished clutch.

Blair turned to get the bag from Serena's hand. "This… is actually for you. I asked the doorman to go buy it since Gossip Girl might think I was the one who needed it." Blair took the white box from the bag and gave it to Serena. "Take the test, S. Do it."

Serena pursed her lips.

"Come on. You made me do it when I thought I was pregnant. The least I can do is get my revenge." Blair winked at her best friend and turned her around, leading her to the bathroom outside. "Now do it!"

Serena closed the door behind her, leaving Blair to wait outside. _I should call Daddy; I haven't spoken to him since it left. _Blair took her cell from her large clutch and called him, just to check in.

"Blair-bear! I've missed you my sweet." Her father's voice came through a few seconds later.

"Me too Daddy. How are things at the chateau with Roman?"

"Wonderful my dear, just wonderful. So, have you spoken to your mother?"

Blair clutched onto the cell phone. Her mother… they hadn't talked since Blair had told her everything.

"Blair?"

"Oh, yes Daddy, unfortunately, I have. And she isn't very happy with either of us. I'm hoping, praying that Cyrus will knock some sense into her." Blair said all this with a hint of irony.

There was a sigh on the other side of the line. "I knew this would happen." Then silence. And the Harold asked the one thing Blair hoped he would not. "And Charles? You have spoken to him, haven't you?"

Blair chuckled sadly, "Yes."

"I suppose he's found out then."

"You suppose correctly, Daddy. Then again; what to expect from none other than Chuck Bass."

Harold laughed. "True. And you know him better than anyone else."

Blair changed the subject quickly. "Evan is here. He came to give me the results in person. It was sweet of him, wasn't it?" Blair always did that around her father; tried to put Evan in a pedestal… make him seem more important than Chuck. Because she knew, if she fooled her father, she could fool herself as well.

"It is sweet." There was a pause. "But I know you didn't want him to come. I also tried to stop him from going. But he doesn't understand that you don't want to mix your life in New York with your life in Paris."

_Daddy, you know me all too well. _"No! Daddy, I'm happy he's here to give me moral support."

"Of course you are." Harold was quick at replying, just so Blair wouldn't get to nervous and be sad. "Roman is asking if you liked the present we bought you."

"Oh!" Blair remembered the one week spa treatment in La Spa de la Ferme Thermale, one of the best spas in Paris. It had been heaven on earth, being papered all day: facial treatment, massages, aromatherapy, yoga, sushi service at the wave of a hand and hot lifeguards at the pools. "I didn't like it. I LOVED it. It was the most relaxing week I had in my whole life."

"I'm glad. It seems I have to go Blair-bear. I'll call you soon." Harold said his goodbyes.

"Alright, goodbye Daddy." Blair put her phone back in the clutch and looked up just as Serena was coming out of the bathroom, the test in her hand, her eyes blank, staring at it. "S?"

"B…"

"Am I going to be a non-diaper changing aunt or not?"

Serena looked up at her. "You're not going to be a non-diaper changing aunt." A smile opened up in her face, confusing Blair. "Because I'm going to need you to change as many diapers as possible."

"Oh my God!" Blair shrieked. She embraced her friend, the two jumping up and down as they hugged. "You're going to be a mom!"

"Oh my fucking God!" Serena shouted, still happy, letting go of Blair.

"Now, now mommy, careful about the language, we don't want junior to pick up the nasty habit."

"Oh shut up Blair! I'm going to be a fucking mom! I don't fucking care if I curse! I'm so happy B!"

"What?"

Blair and Serena turned to see the origin of this _what_ was from Nate, who was wide eyed. Even though completely baffled, he still looked handsome in the black tux he was wearing for the charity ball. Which they were late for.

"I'm officially going to be a dad?" Nate's confusion turned into ecstasy.

Blair felt jealous. Not that she liked Nate in that way… that was definitely not why. It was because Serena had everything. The perfect house, the perfect life doing nothing but being what she was best: a socialite, she was pregnant, and, a man who actually wanted kids. Blair was jealous especially of that last part. Not that she wanted kids, but she knew they had always been a huge no-no for Chuck.

_Damn it! Why am I thinking of you again?_ Blair masked her melancholy with a grin and a bit of banter to top it. "Hold you horses Nate! Serena never said you were the baby-daddy."

Serena laughed at Nate's expression after Blair said this. "Don't listen to her, of course you the father!"

Nate's face turned back to happiness as he went to hug Serena and spin her around.

* * *

Chuck Bass had just arrived at ballroom where they were hosting the charity event. He had only been there once before: that morning, when he checked on the preparations, after having that little talk with Evan DeVeau.

He was unquestionably on his best behavior (then again, it depended on the people) and looked even more charming than usual in a blue and white striped shirt, a purple and white spotted tie, blue trousers, black coat and scarf.

"Charles! I'm so glad you put this together." Lily walked over from a sea of people, champagne glass in hand, to great him, a huge grin on her face.

Chuck smiled lightly at her, suddenly wondering if she knew about Blair "Lily, the pleasure was all mine."

Lily's smile didn't falter, "I would expect no less from you Charles. Now, do you know about Serena's little visitor? Or did she manage to keep it from you?"

Chuck's smile turned into a grin. Of course Lily knew… she was Lily Humphrey, she knew everything about everyone, even though she didn't rub it in anyone's face.

A waitress holding a plate of drinks passed by Chuck, and he swiftly swooped a glass of scotch of her plate, completely effortlessly. He touched his lips with the glass and took a sip, eyeing Lily. "I know she's in New York. We've spoken quite a lot."

Lily hummed. "I'm not surprised. You always did try to keep an eye on her."

Chuck cleared his throat. "Doesn't mean she made things easier from me. I didn't hear a thing about her until she came back."

"You do know she won't be here for long."

"Yes." His tongue burned, and it wasn't only because of the alcohol.

"Then you know what you have to do." Lily took a sip of the champagne in her hair. She pursed her lips. "You have to give her a reason to stay. Make her see that she has people here that love her, as opposed to Paris, where she's alone."

"She's not alone. She has someone there with her." Chuck didn't want to admit it, but that was actually his plan for tonight, convince Blair to stay. He'd court her as much as possible. He hoped Evan wouldn't come. He didn't need the extra weight.

Lily was serious as she said; "Do you really think that Blair would ever find someone that measured up to whatever you two had? Serena told me you two would never get over each other, but your pride was the true problem."

Chuck's jaw clenched. He hated when people told him how to feel. "So, where is that pot-roast husband of yours? Pardon the language: couldn't help myself."

Lily's reaction to this was very composed. She kept smiling as she said. "Rufus had to work tonight; the new gallery is taking up a lot of his time. Back to the matter at hand: Charles, I only wish the best for you. You are a son to me. So, I want you to be happy. Blair made you the happiest I ever saw you… _ever_. She fulfilled you. Now, don't you think that's enough scotch? An event like this needs a sober host."

"One glass Lilly? You act like you don't know Bass men." A scrutinizing voice came from behind Chuck. To his surprise, it was Dan Humphrey.

Chuck knocked back the rest of the glass, the liquid burning his throat as it went don't to his stomach. Despite the blazing sensation, his expression remained unfazed. "For once, I agree with Humphrey. If God didn't intend for me to bask in the luxurious liquor we call scotch, he wouldn't have given me a liver."

"Well Chuck, I've gotta admit that I've missed that annoyingly classy banter of yours." Dan gave him an acknowledging nod.

"I wish I could say the same, only, that would be a lie."

"And now I hate it again." Dan raised his eyebrows at him. "Lily, I actually came here because Eric called the lobby phone and wants to talk to you."

Lily nodded, "Alright. I'll come talk to you later Charles." Lily walked away with Dan, leaving Chuck wondering why she was insisting so much with the Blair situation.

Chuck turned around, to stare at the stair entrance. _Why isn't she here yet?_

But, right then, who came in was not Blair, but DeVeau and… some girl. A beautiful girl, young, that was certain, and surprisingly close to DeVeau, her hand wrapped around his arm. A date? This guy was turning out different than expected.

_It's time to attack._ Chuck walked at a slow pace, waiting for DeVeau to leave the girl, even for a few seconds. He needed to get the scoop on this one. She wasn't very used to heels; he could tell by the way she walked. Her Smalltalk skills were the slightest bit unpolished in addition to the fact that she was drinking coke. To make matters worse, she had tics. Like moving her legs nervously and fumbling with her fingers.

Finally, he left her at the open bar. She was sitting, sipping on her glass of coke with lemon as Chuck walked to her and sat on the seat at her left.

She didn't even gaze at him, but was definitely aware that he was there. She kept touching her hair, pulling the locks that were loose off her hairdo, back behind her ears.

"I'll have the Vat 69 scotch please." Chuck turned to the girl. "Isn't this a school night."

"I'm eighteen. As in, not in high school anymore." The girl said this was almost an automatic response.

Chuck smirked. "Of course you're eighteen." He arched an eyebrow. "Do your parents know where you are?"

There was a smog look in her face as she said all this. One that Chuck could have sworn Blair had come up with. "No. They don't, because their dead. Now, I'd like to know something; what in good blazes do you want."

Chuck was shocked at the revelation. "We have more things in common than I'd thought. But using the expression _good blazes _is not one of them. Also, I'll only tell what I want if you tell me who you are."

"Why would I tell a complete stranger my name?"

_This is too easy._ "Because I'm Chuck Bass."

Suddenly, the only part of the girl's body that moved was her eyes, they grew huge at shock. "Ch-Chuck Bass?" she confirmed the story with him and then whispered to herself; "As in, _the guy_?"

"Well, I don't think there is another Chuck Bass billionaire in New York. So; I _think_ I'm the guy."

"You really _are_ a self-satisfied little prick." The girl just stared at him, grin in her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Charming, check. Handsome, check. I don't get the scarf thing going on, but that's a check. Smirk, check. Piercing look that makes you think there's something wrong with your appearance, check." The girl was actually counting the Chuck Bass traits with her fingers.

"Listen, I'm flattered, but this is getting strange." Chuck's eyebrow was so arched he swore it would stay permanently like this. "Why all the stalker-like comments?"

The girl stared at him, as if she hadn't even noticed he was there. She gave a nervous laugh and then took a large gulp of her coke. "Hum, I… read a lot of business magazines and blogs about New York."

_That is the worse excuse I ever heard._ This girl was just weird… but not in a very interesting way. At least not right at first glance. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He wished Blair was there, helping him spy on his rival.

He looked up at the staircase again. And, right on cue, came a cheerful Nate, arm in arm with Serena (whose dress made her legs pop out like the Great Wall of China from space) and, behind them was a beautiful brunette. Chuck could be drooling on the floor and he just wouldn't know. Or better yet, he wouldn't care.

Blair looked like a goddess_._"Excuse me," he turned back to the mystery girl. "The most beautiful woman in the world just walked in; I must go woo her now."

The girl turned to see that Blair had just walked in, and, surprisingly enough was smiling from ear to ear. "Go. Run along."

* * *

Blair was ignoring everyone's gaze. Why were they staring at her? Did she have a stain on her dress or something?

Serena turned back to her, "Blair, I think I see Lily, we're going to tell her the news now, see you later."

Blair wanted to say: _Wait, I'll come with you!_ or _Not way you're leaving me alone, missy!_ But she found herself speechless at the person coming towards her at the moment. She quickly composed herself to see if there was anything wrong with her outfit and stayed away from his gaze.

"Why, hello there young lady. What is your name?" Chuck came and handed her a glass of champagne that he'd picked up on the way for her.

_Oh, you're playing coy, are you? Two can play at that game._ She gave him a flawless smile and said in a hushed tone. "Blair Waldorf, good sir. And what might be yours?"

Chuck's tone had a flare to it after Blair silently agreed to his little game. "I'm Chuck Bass, Miss Waldorf. Surprised you haven't heard of me already."

"Oh, I'm not from here, you see. But it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure it is."

"You are quite full of yourself, aren't you, Mr. Bass?"

Chuck took a swing of his scotch then looked at her. "Yes."

"You're so clear Chuck." Blair trooped the act.

"Only to you my dear."

She scoffed. "Why did you tell Evan that I was your date?"

"Blair, why must you hang on to every tiny little thing I say? You know I'm not exactly the solemnest honest man in the world. I'm playing around. Now, what do you say we roll around in the limo for a bit?" He said all this quite nonchalantly.

Blair's eyes enlarged and her cheeks blushed at this comment. _That pig! _"You are the vainest narcissist dipsomaniac I've ever met."

"True again. What else do you like about me?"

"About you? Nothing. What I'd like you to _do _is stay away from me until I can leave. And I don't mean this building, I mean this city!" Blair stepped away from him before he could try to turn the tables around. She strut towards the bar, needing a refill. But, as she was moving in the bar's direction, her eyes caught someone that was definitely not supposed to be there.

"Blair! Ma sœur!" Angelique got up from her seat and ran to Blair, pulling her into a hug.

Blair hugged back tightly. Boy, she'd missed that girl and her awkwardness. "Angie! I'm so glad you're here."

Angie pulled away and pointed at Chuck, who was staring at them, completely dazed. "I've spoken to him. He's just as you describ–"

"Angie. Can we not talk about Chuck Bass right now?"

"But, he said–"

"Angelique! Focus! I said no." Blair had never treated Angie this way, like a minion, and it made her guilty. "That man is not helping my future."

"Fine, I'll bite my tongue _this time_. But you can't expect me to hold my breath about him forever, can you?" Angie threw her arms out.

Blair came off as cold. "I do hope you can do so."

* * *

_They know each other? _Chuck looked away. They knew each other! How was that possible?

He saw frenchie walk quickly in their direction, to greet them. They were laughing and talking. This was not good. He'd wanted to get Blair alone. He thought it was the perfect time to convince her to stay permanently.

Now, time was running out. And, to make matters worse, Chuck kept saying things that pushed her away. Could he do nothing right?

An idea suddenly enlightened him. He walked over to the band that was playing and whispered a special request in the ear of their manager.

"Certainly, Mr. Bass." The man nodded and started to make the arrangements.

Chuck smirked. He'd change her mind tonight.

* * *

The song that the band was playing suddenly stopped. It didn't particularly bother Blair, but the music had been her entertainment until then. A distraction from Evan's conversation with Angelique and from her thoughts regarding a certain Basshole.

Just as a light guitar began playing a calm melody, Evan and Angie stop talking, to stare at something behind Blair. She was going to turn her head to understand what it was, but she figured _who_ it was as soon as a hand tapped her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Chuck held out his hand.

Blair's breath was caught. But she took it, not even glancing back at Evan and Angie.

He led them to the dance floor and pulled her in just as the vocalist started singing. Blair's cheek lay on top of his shoulder, their bodies perfectly in sync. She knew everyone was staring. She didn't care.

**Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away**

"But girl, tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you." Chuck sang along lowly, as if knowing the words by heart.

Blair lifted her head up to look him in the eye. "I don't believe you know the lyrics of a love song."

**I swear it's true.**

"You know I can be a softie too."

"Oh, yes. You have a heart like fudge… gooey." Blair smiled and lifted her eyebrows.

**Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**

Blair took a tiny look at the people around them. They were _all_ staring: Serena and Nate (with a smile in their face, shaking their heads slowly), Evan (completely still, his face expressionless), Angie (a huge grin in her face, amused as hell), Lily (a look that said "I'm not surprised") and Eleanor and Cyrus (both with surprised yet accepting expressions).

**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**

**Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good**

**Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**

Chuck's hand was firm around her waist.

"I could stay like this the whole night." Blair confessed.

"Me too. And we could. Just the two of us. If you stayed."

Blair tightened her grip around his hand and shoulder. "I wish I could. But I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't think I could fit back in this world." Blair bit her lip.

Chuck pulled her further in, their lips so close she swore she could taste him. "You're Blair Waldorf. You can do anything. Stop doubting yourself."

**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame**

Both of them pulled into each other, their lips locking. No sparks flew. But, instead, there were huge mushroom-cloud-creating explosions. They blocked out everything else. All that pain.

She let go of his shoulder and hand to grab his face. He pulled her waist, as if, afraid she pull away.

**We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you**

**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.**

Feeling out of breath, they pulled away. "It still surprises me how you have this effect on me."

Blair smiled at the comment. "It's one of the marvels of being Blair Waldorf."

* * *

AN: Done! I loved how the chapter turned out! It's extra long, just like I warned. Also, I going to take a break off writing for a while, because I need to study for tests. I hope you liked the chapter... R&R (the song I used is Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's)

-xoxo Carrie Violet


	11. Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 11 – Unexpected encounter

AN: A worthy chapter. Haven't had much time to work on this, but I hope it was worth it. Again, I say: the French is taken from Google translator and we all know that's not a totally secure source. Sorry about mistakes and what not. Thanks to my reviewers! All of them! R&R

* * *

Blair's work outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / elegance_is_key / set?id=22963546

* * *

Blair was sitting down at their round table, next to Chuck and Serena. She'd lost sight of Evan and Angie. She kept looking around for them, but they were nowhere to be found.

She turned her head back to her left. There he was, sitting as close to her as possible, Chuck Bass. His hand was on top of hers, under the table. He was having a long conversation with Lily about what Chuck had to say in his speech, that was a few minutes away.

They finished their conversation just as Nate, who sat next to Serena, began to make their own announcement to Dan and Vanessa.

"Want to get out of here?" Chuck whispered into her ear, his lips brushing her skin and hair, and breathing (that smelled like scotch and smoke… that being the reason it was so sweet-smelling) on her skin. It gave her chills.

"Don't you have a speech to make in a few minutes?" Blair whispered back.

"A few minutes is all it takes."

Blair hit his arm lightly. "Shh!"

Chuck grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "Ok, I'm serious, come on!"

"You are never serious Bass."

"You're pregnant?" Vanessa's wail echoed.

Blair scrunched up nose. Did she have to be so loud? Caffeine overdose much?

"When? Where? What? Who? How?" Dan looked as if he'd just woken up.

Chuck scoffed. "Slow down there, Humphrey. We all know _how_. And, despite the utter aversion I have for you and your townsfolk, I believed you did too."

Blair kicked him under the table, whispering "Shut up Bass. I've had enough of talk about that particular conversation."

Chuck's face distorted in pain. "Damn it Waldorf."

"My three favorite words," Blair grinned.

Dan cleared his throat, "What I meant was: this is great news!"

_Oh, yes Humphrey, pretend you don't still love Serena. Like your fooling me_, Blair rolled her eyes.

Blair only got up to look for Evan and Angie after Chuck had done his speech. It had been short but well lived, full of discreet wittiness but covered with formality. Nothing unexpected to Blair.

"… After all, I'd do _anything_ to help the less fortunate." Chuck finished on an ironic note that no one noticed (except for Blair, who giggled), a round of applause following him.

Blair looked at him, and then turned back to walk through the sea of people in the ballroom. She finally spotted them just as they were leaving the room. She hurried to catch up with them, but never ran (that would be unladylike).

"Angie, Evan. You weren't leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" Blair finally reached them in the lobby, making them turn around to look at her.

"You were quick to leave us behind too, Blair." Evan whispered.

Angie quickly elbowed him in the stomach. "He doesn't mean that. What he meant was; we weren't feeling comfortable in there. You know, as much as you groomed me; I'm wild, that's just it."

Blair smiled, she knew this was true.

"Plus, you're busy." With this Angelique smiled. Blair knew she was thinking about Chuck, "and, as much as I want to talk to you about some things, I know I'll have to wait. Now, go have fun!"

Angie didn't even wait for Blair's reply. She just turned and walked away, leaving Evan and Blair, silently staring at each other.

"You didn't even give _me and you _a try." Evan was bitter as he said this.

Blair huffed, "I don't know what to say. Because I don't know what I feel right now."

"You're the _only _one who doesn't. Everyone saw. I saw. Even I know how you feel Blair. You love him. You kissed him in front of people you don't even know, an action that you consider beneath you. You are Blair Waldorf."

For the first time in a long time, Blair hated that someone had said that to her: _you are Blair Waldorf._

"But you did it for him. And worst of all, you don't even get it, do you? He knows you. He knows that if he took you away from me to kiss you like that in front of all those people, he'd prove to me that he won."

Blair nodded. "I know."

"You know?" Evan's voice hitched.

Her eyes fled from his gaze. "I did, and still do. I'm not stupid, I've know what Chuck wanted since he told you I was his date. But it doesn't matter because I'm going back to Paris. So he didn't win."

"Yes he did." Evan smiled sadly, calming down. "I don't think his _only_ goal was to make you stay. It was for you to understand that you two are still connected. You still love each other…"

There was silence. Blair had directed her gaze back at Evan, who had never stopped looking at her.

Evan shrugged, still smiling sadly. "I knew I was dreaming when I thought I could get a girl like you." and he moved on before Blair could retort. "If you could, I would like to give you the exam results tomorrow."

"I have to work tomorrow… Fashion Week. The whole day. In fact, this next week is going to be maniacal. I'll be working from nine AM to nine PM, roughly. The only break I'll have will be to eat and sleep."

Evan sighed, "I didn't want to have to stay in this city for another week, but, you know what? I'll stay with Angelique. She won't leave without you, and I sure as hell won't leave her alone." Evan made a tight smile and pecked Blair's cheek. "Au revoir, see you in a week."

"Adieu." Blair didn't even have time to react, because Evan left in a hurry, to catch up with Angie.

Blair was silent for a while. Maybe Chuck had succeeded; maybe she did want to stay. Either way, she had to think things over. _I can't rush into this if I'm having doubts about Paris_.

"Are you leaving without Serena and Nate, Blair?" There was a voice behind her.

Blair turned around slowly. "Chuck. No, I was just… thinking."

Chuck came closer to her, lips pursed. "About if you were going to stay in New York?"

"It's not like you gave me a real choice." Blair glared at him.

Chuck smirked. "True."

"Don't you have a party to host? You treat your work like it's nothing." Blair had a new perspective of what work was now. She gave her best at her job, not only because of her debts, but because she was a Waldorf. And Waldorfs always gave their all. Chuck did work, but he didn't need to be an overachiever, he was already the boss.

"If you were my work I'd do you in every way possible."

Blair knew he was just trying to make her smile (and she did want to smile), but that had been so sleazy. "That was not only gross, but a low blow as well."

"Just smile Blair. It's the best thing to do with your mouth."

Blair couldn't help but smile at this comment. _Now, was that so hard? Not being so heinous in every single sentence?_

"Well, the second best, really." Chuck smirked again.

_You had to ruin it, didn't you? _"Oh yes? Do you know the best thing you can do with _your_ mouth, Bass? Not talk." Blair's smile faded – even though she was laughing inside.

"Oh, I don't need to speak to do what I have in mind… if I could just get you to agree." He chuckled.

"Will you find it offensive if I respond: over my autopsied body?"

"Dead or not."

"Don't you have any sense of morals?"

"I never let morals stop me from doing what I want."

Blair shook her head. _Just like old times._ "All joking aside, I think I actually will leave. Tell Serena, will you?"

Chuck nodded. "When will you decide?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Decide what Chuck?" Blair beat around the bushes; she didn't want to have this conversation again.

"If you were staying or not."

Blair sighed. "Listen, I know you. I know that was the cause of all the weirdness lately. When you told Evan that we were dates, when we danced, when you tried to cut Evan out of my life, it was all to keep me here. I don't know what you have to gain from my coming back, but I know that just a few pretty words won't change everything."

"But those pretty words have changed _something_, haven't they?"

"That is beside the point, Chuck. I can't turn my life around just like that."

"Right, but you would if you could." Chuck smirked and, for the billionth time, Blair's heart was thudding quickly and hard against her chest.

"Give me the week to think it over. One week, let me decide, _on my own_. And, to make sure you get it, I'll set three rules: I do not want to see you, listen to your voice or hear your name. If you do this; I promise I will give staying here a real chance."

Chuck smiled. "It's just like you to turn this into a game."

Blair huffed. Then she turned and walked away.

_Do you really not know why I want you back?_, Chuck thought while he went back into the ballroom._ Life is boring without you. You are and always will be the most important thing in my life. You are nothing short of my everything._

_

* * *

_

Blair couldn't sleep that night. She got out of bed at four AM and didn't go back to sleep. She just sat at her desk and started working on the interview she'd done with Chuck. _Well, so much for not hearing his name. _She only finished the task at six AM.

Although exhausted, she quickly took a shower and got dressed in her beige leather dress, teal clutch and shoes, thin metal frame sunglasses and pearl necklace. She walked out of her room to find Nate, still in his robe, serving himself to a hot cup of coffee.

She swiftly grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and walked out, Nate not even noticing her.

Her first stop was at the Promenade to watch a Lela Rose show until ten. Time flew by quickly, because, as Blair sat in the front row, a photographer sent by Elle beside her, she was totally concentrated on the assignment at hand.

She went to two other shows until midday, her lunch break. After she ate a tiny yogurt cup, she went through a couple of photos with Alexander, the photographer, a total newbie at this. They were sitting at a bench close to where the Christian Siriano show was being held, that being their next show.

"What about this one, Miss Waldorf?" he showed her another one on his laptop.

"No! Alexander! What part of couture don't you understand? This is high fashion not high school! You can't focus on the model and how she looks, but on the clothes, accentuating their beauty." Blair was ruthless; this project had to be perfect.

"Yes Miss Waldorf. Of course." He scrolled down the page until he found a photo to his liking.

"What about this one?" he showed her another one.

Blair rolled her eyes. "No. Look at the shot carefully; you can barely see the model–"

"But, Miss Waldorf you said that the model wasn't important."

Blair took deep breaths. She'd slept terribly, had a stressful morning, and now this idiot was annoying her! "Listen up, you second grade nimrod: first; I hate being interrupted like the devil hates the cross. Second; you can't see the model, therefore, you can barely see the clothes!"

She got up and left him there without another word. _Incompetent moron_, the words echoed in her head as she took long striving steps into the building were the fashion show would start in a few minutes. She might as well get a head start on work.

"Blair Waldorf." She told the lady at the front desk.

The lady quickly noted, not even needing to look at her papers to check were Blair was sitting. A journalist from the French Elle was always on the VIP list. "Right this way, ma'am."

Blair followed the young woman into a huge room. There was an atmosphere of stress but composure in that room. One that Blair could only find in New York. The girl pointed to where Blair was sitting and gave her a pamphlet to read until the show began.

She sat carefully on her seat and looked to her right to find a paper on the seat beside her saying: H&Co. Designs. _H&Co. Designs? I've never heard of that before._

"Blair…" there was a voice on Blair's left that scared the living daylights out of her.

_It can't be. But it is… _A tall skinny girl, with long blond hair down to her waist. Raccoon eyes (but less exaggerated than ever before) and flaming pink lipstick. And a feeling to her, almost scared, but more curious than anything else.

"Little Jenny Humphrey." Blair got up to shake her hand. "Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

_Angelique came into Blair's room, looking desperate, still in her pajamas "Blair, can you lend me a pair of, hum – what do you call them in English? – __boucles d'oreilles?"_

"_Earrings?" Blair got up from her bed, where she'd been reading a magazine. "Depends… are you going to match them with one of those horrible pairs of urban sneakers you love so much?"_

_Angelique huffed. "What? My converse? Blair, stop being a snob." Snob was a word that Angelique used all the time around Blair, explaining why she never needed someone to remind her about it._

_Blair grinned. She had lived two weeks with this girl. Two weeks! And she was already driving Blair crazy! She asked herself why she was stupid enough to stay with them. "No."_

"_Blair!" Angelique was red as a tomato. "Just give me earrings! Give me something! As long as it's pretty."_

"_I'll give you a pretty 'no'. Will that do?"_

_Angelique clenched her teeth. "You snotty nosed American! I let you stay in my house for free and this is the thanks I get?" She walked into Blair's bathroom and grabbed a bottle of expensive perfume, her hand just waiting, menacingly._

"_Don't throw that!" Blair shouted._

"_Help me!"_

"_Make me!"_

_Crash. The perfume was done for._

_Then Angelique grabbed three other bottles of care products._

"_Help me!"_

"_No! Just put that d–"_

_Crash. Crash. Crash._

_Angelique grabbed another bottle, this time of a skin lotion._

"_No! That's imported from Italy! Handmade out of all natural ingredients! That's more expensive than this apartment!" Blair ran next to her, grabbing the bottle, the two of them fighting over it. "Give it back!"_

"_Help me then!" Angelique shouted over their grunts._

"_No!"_

"_I don't believe this! You have been treating me like a maid for the past two weeks and when I ask you for a favor you treat me like this? C__hienne stupide!__"_

"_Hey!" the two let out a scream as the bottle fell to the floor._

"_No. No. No." Blair repeated._

_Angelique sighted. "I'm sorry about that. About calling you a bitch. About destroying your things. I just– I have a date, and–"_

"_I'll help you." Blair gave in. The girl had destroyed enough of her things already._

"_Hum? Why the change of heart?"_

"_I like your guts, Angie."_

_Angelique lifted her eyebrows. "Angie?"_

_Blair smiled and shrugged. "Yes: Angie. I think it suits you better. It's less formal. Crazier sounding."_

"_Funny." Angie beamed._


	12. Not Just Pretty Words

Chapter 12 – Not just pretty words

AN: AHHHHHHHHHHH Chapter 12! YAY! I apologize for the HUGE gap. I didn't expect this to take so much time, I really didn't. But each time I began writing, something else came up. And if you want to blame someone, blame my Portuguese teacher - she loves overloading her students with work :) anyway; chuck does not appear in this chapter, but he is mentioned a lot, and there is a surprise at the end! YAY!

Jenny's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id=23019604

Angie's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / 131_might_not_be / set?id=24083161

"What are you doing here?" Jenny's fake smile crept up on her face.

Blair let go of Jenny's hand and responded with the same grin. "I'm doing a cover of Fashion Week for Elle. I work there now."

"Oh, right. That's, huh, cool." Jenny sat on the seat that said H&Co Designs. "I'm sitting here. Checking out the competition."

"Since when do you have a line? And you're hosting a show too?" Blair kept her sugarcoated exterior, but, on the inside, she wasn't so sweet. She eyed Jenny better. Besides the less exaggerated makeup, her style was basically the same. A striped blue and black sweater dress, black booties and an Emilio Pucci black and blue clutch.

"Yes, Humphrey&Co Designs is hosting a show in collaboration with Vera Wang." Jenny nodded and gave a look around, searching for anyone to save her.

"I suppose I have to go to your show, then." Blair sucked her cheeks in. _Where is Alexander when I need him? Jennifer Humphrey is not someone I was prepared to see, especially not right now._

"So… how are things in Paris?" Jenny tried hard to make chitchat.

"Infallibly good. I have a stable job, good friends and a nice apartment. Even if I didn't have all these things, it would still be great; it's Paris!" Blair moved her arms around, the slightest bit dramatic.

Jenny nodded. "Then you miss Paris?" she frowned. "Things must be awkward with… hum, well, in New York."

Blair snapped her head to Jenny. _How dare she try to talk to me about Chuck?_

"What I mean is–"

"Save it for someone who cares, Little J."

"No. Listen Blair," Jenny tried to be courageous under Blair's glare. "Everyone might think that, after Chuck came back to New York, he changed back to the guy he was before, but that's not true. Yes, he did close himself off after he found out that you weren't coming back. He also broke up with that Eva girl after a while. And, to everyone else, it was as if the old Chuck was back. But–"

"Jennifer, I really, really don't want to hear what Chuck did and didn't do." Blair was tired of this. _Chuck this, Chuck that, Chuck all the time!_ She had to make a decision soon, and she didn't want Chuck to affect her choice.

"Too bad, Blair. This is something you _have to_ hear: when I came back from Hudson, I was lost. Life in Constance was terrible. I was hazed to no end because I refused to turn back into who I was before I left for Hudson. Surprisingly, one of the only people who were nice to me was Chuck. We talked, and he apologized for everything, even though I told him that he was not the only one at fault and that it was all in the past."

"St–" Blair made the futile attempt at stopping Jenny, but, at this stage, she was completely unstoppable.

"… he made good with me by recommending my name at Parsons. Since then, my career skyrocketed and everything changed. I was able to turn myself into the best there is in this business, and it's all thanks to Chuck."

Blair sighed. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't let you stay in this island, Little J. I hope you are aware of that." Her voice had come out bitter. Blair hated Jenny for opening her eyes to what had happened. "If I was Queen, you'd be out in a split-second."

Jenny stared at her horrified.

"But, since I'm not, and my life has changed considerably since I left New York, I suppose it's all in the past. I just thank God I left before you came back." Blair was calm saying all of this. She had to add _Jenny lives in the Upper East Side_ to her list of pros and cons of staying. Obviously, this being a disadvantage.

"Miss Waldorf! I found the perfect picture!" Alexander, the amateurish photographer came in and sat on Blair's right side, just as the show was about to begin.

"Zip it. The show is about to start." Blair rolled her eyes. _I shouldn't have to tell this proletarian photographer when he should shut his yap. These working lower middle-class people have no tact at whatsoever._

Alexander quietly looked away and took his camera out, to begin taking pictures. "Yes Miss Waldorf, of course. I should get to the spot I've been assigned, so I can begin snapping the models."

Blair sighed. "I'm sorry about being rude Alexander; I just have a lot on my mind."

"I see ma'am." He looked over to Jenny, noticing that the blond had been staring at them for a while. "Hello, I'm Alexander, the photographer. And you are, Miss…?"

Jenny re-plastered her smile. "Humphrey. Jenny Humphrey."

Blair noticed the slight blush on both their faces. She rolled her eyes again. _Great, now the photographer has a crush on Little J. What next: models from Brooklyn too?_

"So you saw Jennifer Humphrey?" Angelique's eyes widened a bit. "Talk about small world."

Blair picked at the food in front of her. "I know. And that's not even the worst part. Alexander, the photographer, he asked her out, right _in front of me_. It was like a scene cut from a cheesy chick flick." Blair mimicked vomiting.

Angie laughed. "So, I'm guessing, you're not her biggest fan." She took a sip of her glass of water.

"Definitely."

Angelique had her thin hair (from all the chemo) tied in a ponytail, a white victorianna top and shorts. _Elegant yet casual, this girl is really learning something._

"I like what your wearing Angie."

Angelique raised her eyebrows and then she showed Blair her feet. "You do, hum?"

Blair took a look at the girl's feet. "Converse. Red Converse? Really Angie, have I taught you nothing?"

Angie smiled and shrugged.

"No. Wait." Blair stopped, comprehending. "You set me up for this, didn't you? You though you could trick me into thinking you were over the converse and t-shirts. And just when you got my hopes up, you smashed then to the ground.

"You took your time."

"Props, dear Angie. You've learned well."

"And now, the student becomes the master."

Blair laughed. "Not yet, Angelique. Doing this is very different from taking down people for good. In New York, Chuck and I are the best there is."

"Funny, the way you put that. It's almost as–" but Angie stopped mid-sentence.

Blair decided, for her own good, to ignore this. "Did you like the food?"

"Pretty good." Angie looked around the restaurant for a waiter, to ask him for the bill. "What about you?"

"Mediocre."

"Bill, please." Angie asked the waiter who came over.

As he turned around and left, Blair said, "Thank God you asked me to have dinner with you,  
Angie. After working like a mule all day, I couldn't go home to find a super-hormonal Serena and a stressed out Nate."

To Blair's surprise, Angie seemed sad after Blair had said this. But she composed herself quickly. "I don't find it surprising you call this your _home_."

"No, Angelique, you know I didn't mean it that way. I just have so much on my mind; I don't even know what I'm saying." Blair explained as best as she could.

"Don't lie to me, Blair." Angie made an effort to smile. "You have to get your head out of the sand, you love this city. This crappy, criminal-filled, populated, uncultured, stressed-out city, which I could never compare to Paris. You love New York. You make Alicia Keys seem like a nonbeliever."

Blair laughed. Angie had a tendency to exaggerate. "Listen, it's a possibility. Not a certainty."

"Fine, Blair. Believe what you must, chère sœur." Angie leaned back into her chair and said nonchalantly, "I spoke to Evan. He said you're still very much infatuated with–"

Blair's jaw tightened. "Continue that sentence and I won't stop myself from attacking you." The mention of Chuck always made her angry, or, at least, stirred up some kind of strong emotion.

Angie's face softened considerably. "You know it's true. And you know that he's a big influence on your decision to stay."

"I've told you, I haven't decided to stay yet." Blair repeated, frustrated.

Then came a reply filled with sarcasm. "Huh-Uh. I'll try to believe that."

Blair did not move.

"Just do me this favor, Blair. Don't base your decision totally on him… and don't expect anything from him._ If_ you stay, of course." Angie leaned back to the table and grabbed Blair's hands, practically begging her to do this.

"I know. He is not the kind of man to be expected anything but pure cold-heartedness."

Angie nodded.

"Ma'am." A waiter came over to their table. "Are you Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes, I am." Blair held her head high. "What is it?"

"Well, your bill seems to be already paid for. In fact, you left us a huge tip as well."

Blair's eyebrows knitted together and a bitter question escaped her lips. "How is that possible?"

The waiter was obviously scared. "There was a man who came here earlier. He said he was a friend of yours and knew you had a reservation for tonight. He said–"

"Enough. I get the point." Blair said, just above a whisper, ready to explode.

"Yes, but, ma'am, he also just sent these…" The waiter stepped away to let the two women see what was behind them.

"Peonies? Pink peonies." Angelique was completely stunned. There were about ten waiters, each holding an average of six bouquets.

An older man, with a European accent that Blair could not locate, came over. "These are for you, Miss Waldorf. We are being told to send others to your home next."

"And you are?" Blair raised her eyebrows.

"I am you-know-who's butler." The man seemed uncomfortable in being a pawn in Chuck's games. "He wants you to know that he had these flowers flown in from Vietnam. They were not cheap, so he asks that you take into consideration _not_ throwing them away."

Blair smiled, trying not to show her annoyance. "I can't promise anything."

This made Angie scoff loudly.

Blair gave her a dirty look and Angie ignored her.

"Also," the butler continued, taking no notice to the exchange, "He requested for you to read this."

Taking the piece of paper that had been handed to her, Blair made an effort not to rip it into a million little pieces. She managed this, opening it and reading the content.

**I feel hurt that you mocked my intelligence in such a way, that you expected me not to find a way over your rules. You did not see me, you are not hearing my voice and none of my assistants have permission to say my name.**

**I promise you that, if you stay, I will make it worth your while. And not with just pretty words.**

**-C**

"Goodnight Blair." Serena said, leaving Blair in her room, after a talk about both their days.

"Good dreams, Serena." Blair didn't look back, completely absolved on her work. She didn't have time to start the Fashion Week cover until then because she'd spent all that time getting rid of the peonies that Chuck had sent to the house.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was happy he had found a way around her rules. It reminded her that he was thinking of her. It made her heart beat quickly, even though she'd never admit it.

Her attention was caught by something she saw on her laptop, a new e-mail. It was from her editor at Elle. That was strange because the editor never send anyone personal mails; she always had her assistant do it for her. Blair knew this first hand, because her first job at Elle had been as an assistant.

Blair read the e-mail quickly. As she finished, she didn't know what to do, say or feel. Then it hit her: it must have been, it had to be him, he was the one who had does this.

"That Mother-Chucker!"


	13. Decision

Chapter 13 – Decision

AN:

Blair's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / sem_t%C3%ADtulo / set?id=25000840

Serena's outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / catwalk_to_sidewalk_with_maybelline / set?id=23239934

…

Blair woke with the sound of Serena's vomiting in the bathroom across the hall. She kicked off the sheets on top of her and made her way to the bathroom, were Serena was still kneeling on the glass tiled floor.

"Serena, if you couldn't bring yourself to ask Nate for help, you could at least wake me." Blair stepped closer to her, still sleepy.

Serena mumbled a response of which Blair could only catch "no time… morning sickness", before sticking her head back in the toilet.

Blair sighed and pulled Serena's hair gently back. When she was done, she helped S wipe her face and dragged her to the kitchen. "Hydrating is very important after puking like that. When you throw up, you lose lots of body fluids." Blair poured water into a glass and handed it to the other.

"You have gotten so good at this." Serena implied before dinking down the water.

Blair shrugged. "Years of practice…" a sudden need to change the subject overcame B. "What are you up to today?"

"Nate and I are going to the doctor's after lunch. But, I have the rest of the day to myself."

This deserved a comment from Blair's side "Oh, yes, now I remember; no job, rich boyfriend, huge apartment, no credit card limit, etc." And an eye roll was delivered right on cue.

Serena gave her signature laugh. "I know, lucky me. I mean, I'm not the one who feels bloated, has constant morning sickness, or has no sex drive."

"Serena, let's face the facts, shall we? You have approximately _eight months _before that baby explodes out of you and if _anyone_ can pull off the _hot-pregnant-lady _act, it's Serena Van der Woodsen. About the sex problem, you should really stop talking about that, because you will make _me_ puke…"

Serena smiled acceptingly. "Alright, you win. Now, what are you up too, B?"

"Oh, sweetie, has being pregnant given you amnesia too? Or are the crazy hormones blocking all kind of thoughts?... Well, that would explain a lot–"

"B!" Serena exclaimed, frustrated, yet, amused. "Why can't you just _answer the question_?"

"I have to work Serena. _All day,_ nonstop."

"When will you be coming home?"

"Late, I suppose." Blair looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I should get ready, or I'll be late to the fashion show." Blair turned around and walked to her room.

After a shower, she got dressed in the outfit that Evan had given to her just days before, a metallic green dress, eggshell platform sandals and a matching purse. She was ready to go out, but, first, she'd have to make a call.

She took out her cell and dialed Chuck Bass's private number, sitting down on her bed. She was greeted by two annoying beeps before Chuck's voice was heard on the other side.

"I thought we weren't allowed to speak to each other. Rule number two, remember?"

Blair bit her lip. "New rule: _I_ and _I alone_ can break the rules if necessary."

"Gone mad with power, Waldorf?"

"Chuck, I wish you'd just die sometimes." Blair rolled her eyes, but sucked her lips in, to stop herself from smiling.

"You called _me_, remember Waldorf?"

"Yes. And I should forget the idea about your death; heaven won't have you and Hell's afraid you'll take over anyway."

There was a silence, followed by a chuckle on the other side. "Blair, as entertaining as our small-talk is, you fail to make me see the point of this conversation."

Blair sighed. "You have to stop with the meddling. As in; flowers, notes, and that _other thing_."

"The _other thing_ is just me, giving you a choice. All I did was make a few calls, the rest was just… fate."

"Chuck, I think you should either visit an otolaryngologist or a psychologist, because something is stopping your brain from receiving the message: I don't want you to mess with my decision."

"It's not my brain or my ears. It's you."

Blair laughed in her head "Do I have to ask?" there was an expecting silence. "Fine… why me?"

"You're lying."

Blair smiled. "Whatever you believe in, my decision will not be affected by your meddling."

…

"_It's a pleasure to meet the man behind my daughter's well being." Harold greeted Evan politely._

_Evan smiled. He sat in the velvet divan in the living room of the Waldorf's château in Paris, while Blair and Roman went out shopping. "Likewise. Of course, I would have liked to meet you earlier, but Blair insisted on keeping everything a secret. This, as I now know, is just like Blair to do."_

"_Yes. She always did try to succeed on her own. In fact, pity is the worst feeling someone could hold for her."_

_Evan laughed. "I know. But she's a sweet girl deep down, none the less. I mean, when she started living with Angelique, my sister, the two were like cat and dog. Each time I dropped by, there was always one of them shouting at the other one, if I was lucky enough to not catch both of them screaming on top of their lungs, of course." Evan paused, laughing while admiring one of the paintings in the living room._

"_That sounds like Blair bear."_

"_Now, they're inseparable. Like something changed in both of them. Maybe Blair became less of an Upper East Sidder – as she says – or Angie is just less socially awkward."_

"_It's nice to see Blair, making friends here."_

"_Yes…" Evan looked down almost embarrassed of what was going through his mind._

"_What is it, dear boy?" Harold inquired. There was something very soothing about Mr. Waldorf, you could tell he was wiser than most, but he never made anyone uncomfortable._

"_I know this is selfish of me, but it gives me hope. She has a job, friends, her health, a new apartment. It make me think that she won't leave, or ever desire it. It gives me hope that Blair and I may have a chance…"_

_Harold chuckled at this. "You are the patient one, my boy. But Blair is very broken and she could never totally give herself to anyone, not again. Not after everything she's been through."_

"_That's not true. She'd do it– for him."_

_Harold smiled faintly and bitter-sweetly. "That's a different thing, altogether."_

…

Harold had been right all along. As much as Evan could give her, it would never be enough. That was why, when Eleanor and Cyrus Rose invited him over that day, he'd been skeptical. They had asked that he alone came to visit, and that neither Blair nor Angie would be there.

It had not been uncomfortable, because all they wanted to know was Blair's condition, pointblank, and afterward, thank him for his services and personal guidance. It was a lot like talking to his regular patient's family. The rest of the afternoon, he went through all the important things they should know about her past condition, and tips for her current situation.

They had been very receptive and when Mrs. Rose began to exaggerate or get overemotional, Mr. Rose would calm her. Cyrus had been very friendly to Evan, even asking him to have dinner with the Rose couple, Blair and Angie the next day.

But, as nice as he was, Eleanor was a handful, and when Evan arrived at his hotel room, he was exhausted.

…

After work, Chuck Bass decided to pay a visit to his favorite French doctor, Evan DeVeau. He knew that the stop-by would not be easy on both men, but lately, Chuck had found himself without other options.

Nate would never understand the situation, Serena would just make it worse, his father and mother definitely couldn't help and Eric was up to his neck with college. The only person he could've actually asked for help would have been Blair. But there were three reasons he couldn't ask her for help.

**Reason number 1: I'm not allowed to talk to her.**

So he knocked on the door of Evan's room, after checking with reception that he was there.

After a minute or so, frenchie answered the door, in his pajamas, which made the younger man chuckle. "Mr. Bass. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"To circumstance… and a bit of bad luck. Now, would you let me in?"

Evan glowered. "Do I have a choice?" he stepped away.

"Not really," Chuck came in immediately and got to the point. "I need a bit of… guidance."

**Reason number two: Maybe, in the past, Blair would have been the perfect person to ask for help. But after all they had been through; he didn't know if either of them could be impartial when giving advice.**

Evan snickered at this, but his laughter held a hint of sadness too. "From what I can tell, you're not the type of man to even admit he _needs_ help, let alone taking it."

"True." Chuck added simply, shrugging. "But this is more important. Right now isn't the time to be a coward."

"Alright," Evan sat on a sofa against the wall. "Sit, please."

Chuck made no movement. "I don't want to sit. I want your advice on how to cope with Blair's…"

"Leukemia?" Evan tried to complete the sentence that Chuck had not found the courage to end.

"Yes."

**Reason number 3: He could never let her know he had no clue how to deal with his feelings about this.**

When Chuck had spoken to Nate the day before, the blonde had advised patience. She had kept it away from them for so long for a reason: she didn't want to be pitied. And, at some twisted kind of point, to save them the heartache.

Heartache, which Chuck had to hide from Blair with all his efforts. So far so good, and, if things went as planned, Blair would never feel guilty about his pain. Blair would never feel the burden of Chuck on top of her again. He'd counted on her enough times before.

"You want to know how to act around her?"

"Yes." Chuck controlled his eyes, he couldn't afford for them to roll, thus making frenchie mad.

Evan sighed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "You have to act exactly as you did before. If there is one thing that Blair hated while she was sick, it was pity."

"I know _that_." Obviously, Chuck knew that. Who did frenchie think he was? "What I was asking, is; are there any precautions I should take?"

"Nothing special, Mr. Bass. Just make her eat healthy and don't let her drink anything strong. Don't stress her unnecessarily, and keep her happy and calm."

_Well, that wasn't helpful at all._ "How will _I_ deal with it?" the question came out of Chuck's lips before he had thought about it. "I mean, I don't want to look worried around her. I don't want to pressure her with inner battles of my own making. But, on the other hand, I don't know how to grasp it."

Evan was visibly shocked at this confession. "I know what you mean. When I found out my sister had leukemia, it totally changed me. I became a doctor because of her illness. Somehow, it was my own way of handling my own struggle without putting pressure on a fragile girl. The only family I've got left."

Chuck, for once, smiled at the man in front of him, thinking that maybe, Evan was half decent after all. Of course, he masked the smiled immediately, returning to his previous disposition.

Evan went on, unaware of Chuck's changed mood. "Find something that will help you move on. Something that will make you feel worthy of the precious time you spend with Blair. Cherish her, spend time with her and stop these stupid games that will only hurt both of you."

The doctor finished on a sad note, but truthful none the less.

"That's easy for you to say." Chuck replied after a few seconds. "She won't let me see her until she makes the decision to stay or not. Imagine she doesn't stay… it's a plausible option, considering it's Blair we're talking about."

"Bass, _considering it's Blair we're talking about_, don't you think it's worth it? You do love her, don't you?" Evan popped the big question.

Chuck swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat. Then he got up. "I think this conversation is getting a little too sappy for me. I have meetings to be at, glasses of scotch to empty, you know, that kind of thing."

Evan got in his way. "No. You have to listen to what I'm telling you… You should wake up and take a look at reality."

"Reality is a hallucination caused by a lack of alcohol." Chuck implied, then noticing the throbbing vein in Evan's forehead. The doctor was definitely angry. _I knew this was a bad idea._

Then Evan cooled down a little. "Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that."

"She doesn't love me."

"She loves you more than life. Believe me, she does." Evan made a weird face.

Ignoring this, Chuck continued. "If she loved me even part of how I used to love her, she would have told me."

"Please, Bass, you're not dense, you know her. Blair is Blair. Since I met her, she has a protective shell around her, which she won't let anyone shake off, not even my sister; her biggest companion when she was sick. I never knew why that was, but I understood the moment I met you. You have to be the one to take the next step, because Blair needs someone to really break through to her."

"Break through?"

Evan sighed, smiling as his eyes flashed with memories. "She never cried. I mean, when she was sick… she never cried. Maybe once or twice, while dreaming. But never fully conscious. She was brutally ill, maybe one of the sickest patients I've ever treated. Vomiting everything and anything, so fragile she'd spend less than an hour awake the whole day. But she never cried or lamented her life. She criticized herself for her actions, but never said _I can't do this._"

Chuck didn't show any feeling while listening to Evan say all those things. But he knew he couldn't bear to stay still much longer. He wanted to break things, cry, scream, curse himself for not being there. He moved around Evan and head out the door, escaping from the room at a fast pace.

Going into his limo, he didn't think to look at himself in the mirror, afraid of what his expression would tell him. Chuck realized he also had a decision to make.

…

Blair got home late, tired from moving from show to show all day long. Serena was on the couch, zapping channels with the TV's remote control. The blonde turned her head to her friend when she heard her come in.

"Hey B, how was your day?"

"It was boring yet busy, just like Alexander's love life." The brunette walked over and sat beside S.

Serena turned in her seat towards Blair. "Alexander? What Alexander?"

"Long story, S. Not worth my precious time talking about."

"Ok."

"New outfit, I see." Blair took notice that she'd never seen the kimono-style blouse and high-waisted leather shorts that Serena was wearing.

"Oh, yes." Serena smiled proudly. "I went shopping with my mother after the doctor's appointment with Nate. Is it _Blair approved_?"

Blair scrunched up her nose, her scrutinizing look scanning Serena. _Well, she should have picked the blouse one size up because I can see way to much cleavage… but, I suppose it's only fair; her last hoorah before getting huge._ "Within reason."

"I'll take that as consenting." Serena remained happy as a clam.

Blair almost burst into laughter at Serena's relentless and annoying glee. "What about the gynecologist. How was it?"

Serena shrugged "Fine. He made various appointments throughout the pregnancy and advised us to take parenting classes, since it's our first kid."

"And, have you gotten to that?"

"Nate is looking for the best classes in New York right now."

Blair agreed. "You're going to make amazing parents. Nothing like ours."

"I hope so." There was something else bothering Serena though.

"S, what's wrong?"

"He proposed."

Blair stayed still for a split second before shouting out, "What? Oh my God! Are you getting married?"

Serena's lips curled a little. "I asked for some time to think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Blair went on, waving her arms around, exasperated.

"Dan. He told me he loved me the day of the charity ball."

Serena's confession was like a cold slap in the face. "S, you love Nate. But you'd stop everything for a chance with Cabbage Patch? Why is this the first time I hear of this?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve of Dan. And yes, I do love Nate, but I have my doubts about our relationship. It's based on pure sexual attraction and memories together. Other than that, we are not interested in the same things."

"You and Cabbage Patch–"

"B, he has a name."

"Sorry S, I can't help myself." Blair groaned. "But fine. You and _Dan_ have nothing in common too."

"Dan and I may have always had different interests, but our conversations are never boring or awkward. With Nate, there are these pauses and we seem to be losing the passion we used to have."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Every relationship reaches the end of the honeymoon, S. That doesn't mean its D-day for you and Nate. And passion is overrated; it doesn't give you the more important stuff."

"Like what?"

"Trust." Blair rubbed her eyes from the fatigue and got up to her room.

As she was getting ready for bed, her phone rang – it was a new message.

**Use that new rule of yours to have lunch with me tomorrow at the new sushi house close to Bendel's. I'll send you the address now. We need to talk.**

**-C**


	14. New Revelations

Chapter 14 – New Revelations

Blair's new outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com / sem_titulo / set?id=26217095

AN: I'm back! I need to apologize for the time I've been MIA (I think it was one or two months)... My computer broke down and I didn't back it up. It was terrible because now it's REALLY busted. Good news though: my dad got me a MacBook for Christmas. But, I went away for the holidays and came back this week. I really hope I haven't lost my readers... Anyway, more stuff revealed here. :) have fun.

...

"_Please, please,__ sœur__!" Angie's voice came through the phone._

"_You are quite the persistent little woman. I've said no, Angelique DeVeau. I am not letting you come with me to New York." Blair pinched the bridge of her nose. She was sitting in the couch of her new house, body all curled up comfortably._

_She gotten used to the long conversations with Angelique on the phone since she'd moved out from her house to a place close to her job. That move had meant that she'd barely see Evan or Angie. She'd just concentrate on her job._

"_Ok, fine, I won't go."_

"_Fine, you won't."_

"_What?"_

"_What is it, Angie? I thought we'd agreed: no Big Apple for you."_

_Angelique huffed. "I was attempting to use that reverse psychology thingy on you."_

"'_Attempting' being the keyword." Blair smirked, she loved those typical conversations._

"_How long will you be gone again?"_

_B rolled her eyes, "Two weeks, Angie. I've told you about a dozen times."_

"_Are you sure you want to go?" Angelique was hopeful. She knew that if Blair left, the chances of coming back were slim; she'd known it from the start. "I mean: your parents, your friends, that Gossip Girl person… Isn't it too much to handle and do your job at the same time?"_

_Blair heard the anticipation in the younger girl's voice. "You forget who you're talking to. I can handle it."_

"_And what about the test results?"_

"_Your brother promised he'd tell me over the phone when they came out. And it's nothing to worry about, it's a routine test. You know that better than anyone, considering you've had them too."_

_Angie sighed and went on, hopefully thinking she could convince Blair to stay. "Yes, but this test marks the three year milestone for you… it's an important test because it means the chances of relapse become rare."_

"_As do all the other tests, Angie! Three years of health, I think I might be able leave the country by now." Blair let a hint of the Waldorf sarcasm escape in her speech._

"_You have a point."_

"_Yes, I do. Now, what's been going on with you? You seem… quiet about your day. You got your test results today, right?"_

"_Yes." Angie's voice was sweet, but this time, very stiff._

"_And…"_

"_I won't need any more treatments."_

_Blair smiled, she was happy for the girl. If anyone deserved a break from sickness, it was Angie. "Good, so you're officially off the hook. No more chemo, no more meds, no more hospitals."_

"_Yup."_

"_Good, now that we're both well, maybe we could take a trip after I come back. We could pick a country and visit as many cities as our wallets allow us to." Blair said, on a limb. She knew Angelique had never left the country because of her health, and it was a dream of hers to do this. _

_Suddenly, the voice on the other side went squeaky "Really? I mean, won't you be tired? Are you sure Evan would even allow it?"_

_The older brunette gave a deep breath before answering "Yes: really. Yes: I will be tired, but that's the point, I need a vacation. And yes: Evan has to allow it because he is not the boss of me and you're eighteen." Blair could feel Angie jumping up and down._

"_I call Morocco!"_

"_I call Italy!"_

"_Morocco or nothing, sœur__."_

"_Why Morocco?"_

"_My dad worked there as a photographer most his life. Evan once told me our parents met in Casablanca. But, after leaving for France, they never came back, not even after mom got sick. Evan has been there once, when dad died, but he was just fifteen."_

_Blair gave a low sigh, so Angie wouldn't hear it. Truth was, Blair would do anything for that girl, the girl she considered her little sister. "Morocco it is."_

…

"I'm sorry if I'm prying, Miss Waldorf, but, why can't you look through my photos at lunch today as well? And why are you so dressed up?" Alexander looked confused, walking next to Blair as the exited the Custo Barcelona fashion show.

"None of your business Alexander." Blair quickened her pace, trying to get away from her annoying assistant/photographer. "See you at three o'clock, sharp."

"But, I have a date in Brooklyn! I won't be able to make it here in time!" Alexander's voice came afar.

Blair stopped instantly, but didn't even turn to look at the boy. "No Alexander. Not a minute late, or it'll be the last thing your late to."

"Y-yes ma'am." she heard his voice in the distance, making her smile at the victory.

She retook her fast pace, trying to build up enough strength to see Chuck again.

That morning had been havoc. While Blair was still at home, Serena and Nate had a huge fight because of the baby, the problems they had to face, Serena's refusal to marry him and, eventually, Dan. And all this as Blair was working on a cover for the shows she'd been to. Then Blair waisted precious time thinking over what she'd wear. She ended up with a whole new outfit (yes, she actually bought new clothes) for the occasion. A new strapless corset, drape-like skirt, heart-trimed flats and a cape style coat...

The only reason she wasn't completely disgusted at herself was that she kept repeating that the clothes weren't just for a certain pair of dark, evil and heinous eyes. No. She'd bought them for today. Because today was special. Today was Evan's birthday and Blair, Angie and the birthday boy were going out to the restless New York nightlife.

And Blair just kept giving herself that excuse for the time she waisted in front of the mirror. _Not for Chuck. Not for Chuck. Not for Chuck. I will not let myself astray. I will not let myself astray. I am a strong, confident woman. I'm Blair Waldorf! Wait... what if this top makes me look flat-chested? Oh my Gosh. Oh. God. No! I forgot about that... and my- NO! Stop it Blair! I'm BLAIR FREAKING WALDORF. Argh, I hate butterflies._

Surprisingly, as fast as Blair was walking, she almost didn't notice the limo that was parked right in front of her. But, then again, Blair had such a fast instinct that nothing escaped her. He had gotten everything ready for her... how sweet- _shut up!_

...

Serena was watching TV. She was so bored, she was actually watching a rerun of an old MTV reality show, which had been cancelled long ago, Jersey Shore. It made her reminisce about her past. The partying, drugs, men, alcohol, betrayal. And now... she was going to be a mom. She wasn't even married- forget married- she didn't even know who she truly loved, and she was gonna be a mom?

Hell no.

And she would never give the baby away or get an abortion. Because, deep down, she was happy to have something to concentrate on. Nate was busy working in for his granddad on the politics track. Dan was suddenly off the radar. Her mother was not very happy with the decision to keep the baby, even if Serena was an adult. Eric had problems at college. Chuck was Chuck. Blair had enough problems to solve, even though she could handle them with one hand tied behind her back, Serena, for once, didn't want to depend on her.

Truth was, when S opened her mouth, all she heard HERSELF say was "blah, blah, Nate wants to marry me, blah, blah, I'm rich and don't have to work, blah, blah, I'm so beautiful, blah, blah, my baby is going to be perfect with my DNA plus Nate's, blah, blah, Dan loves me too... Oh God! I have _real problems._"Serena didn't want that. She didn't want to be that egocentric.

She pushed herself up from the couch and shlepped to her room. On the way there, a light coming from Blair's room stopped her.

Serena gently pressed the crafted wooden door. She'd left her laptop on on her email's inbox opened on a email written with a tiny black serious-like font. S followed the words on the computer.

From: Donna Burnier (Elle)

Subject: Invitation.

Serena tried her best to read out rest of the email, but it was all in french. And S's french was... well, rusty at best. She got the important bits, though. Donna Burnier was Blair's boss in the french Elle. And, supposedly, she was informing Blair that the girl had gotten an invitation to work in the US Elle in the same position but with a slight raise. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that was rare in the current times, and Mrs (or Miss, whichever) Burnier was insisting that (quote) "such a fabulous girl" like Blair should take the chance.

S gave a laugh. That was why Blair was so crazy the night before. But, if Serena knew Blair (and she did), it was not like the brunette to be so indecisive about _anything_. Why would Blair even think twice about staying? Why couldn't she just make up her mind?

The blond steeped away from the laptop and, after shutting it off, a wide (and borderline creepy) smile spread on her face. _Thank God, maybe she'll really stay_.

...

_Sushi house? Yeah right, as if. I should have seen this coming. Bass isn't able to do anything without a trick up his sleeve._

Blair looked out from the smoked windows of the limo. They weren't even in New York anymore. They had been driving for sometime, but Blair hadn't noticed because she'd been talking to Chuck. But now, he was on the phone and she noticed she didn't recognize the highway they were on anymore. And Chuck didn't seem to be too fazed by this. In fact, he looked more than calm, maybe, tired?

It took a trained eye to see it, though. Blair hadn't noticed it at once, but now it was clear. Chuck was tired. Bass, the only one of them who was able to stay awake three days in a row, drink four bottles of whatever is at hand and not bat an eye, amongst other follies. Now, as he was blabbing some indescribably complicated business jabber into the phone, Blair noticed his bow-tie was his hair messy, tiny eye-bags under those (like so many times before, after being hung-over) and an passiveness in his voice, as if of someone who has given up.

"No. No. Yes. I told you: the income will- no. Yes. No. How many times do I have to say it, I- listen! I don't have time for this, I've cleared my schedule for now, and I'm not at my office, so I can't discuss this with you." Blair listened carefully to Chuck's conversation and held up a gentle smile for him each time he looked up to her with tired eyes. "Yes, I have very important business to attend to, so I don't have time for this. Goodbye."

He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. "Sorry."

Blair nodded, smiling. "You look tired. Are you ok?" she let slip, out of curiosity.

"Stressed out, nothing much."

"Doesn't sound like you."

"Well, we know better than anyone: people can change. Even from time to time, when necessary, another mask must be put on."

"Or, taken off, in this case." Blair pursed her lips, "Now, where the hell are you taking me?"

"Blair, sit back, relax, enjoy not having control for once."

"Bass..."

"I know, but come on, a little surprise isn't all bad once in a while."

The limo came to a stop after a little while, as the two discussed this. Blair looked up at the gorgeous little restaurant they were facing, in a town full little houses that Blair did not recognize. Chuck grabbed her hand and dragged her inside, were they were attended by various assistants. Some grabbing their jackets, others handing them hot scented towels to wash their hands with. One of them led them to open garden, on the back of the two-story building with every flower you could think of. It was breathtaking.

They sat in a little garden table, which was already set with antique-looking tableware and a menu.

"What is this place?" Then suddenly, she recognized it. She'd been there before, once. With Chuck, a long time ago.

...

Angie was feeling on top of the world. Even with her brother nagging her all day. Boy, was he a hissy-fiter.

"Angelique, can you come in here?" Evan called from his room at the suite.

She sighed and shlepped towards her brother's room. He was standing, with a totally destroyed expression, as if he'd just heard about how the world would end the next day. He held a piece of paper in his hand, signed in the bottom by Angelique and her doctor. Recognizing it, Angie looked down at her feet, embarrassed to look Evan in the eye.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes." Angie refused to look up.

"You said you were fine, that your test came out great."

"I never said I was cured," she rationalized, "I said I didn't need treatment. Because I didn't- don't want treatment."

"What?" Evan's voice was sore all of the sudden. "Does Blair know? Or Jean-Luc?"

"No one knows. Except you."

"You know they'll hate it when they find out. They both love you so much."

Angelique looked up at him finally, to see a tear-stricken older brother. "Don't tell them."

"Where did I go wrong?" he whispered to himself. Then he gave a deep breath and demanded: "start on chemotherapy now, maybe we can still stop this."

"No."

"Angie."

"I'm eighteen, it's not like you can make me. And plus, I'm living with Jean, so you can't kick me out either."

Evan pondered his options. "Do you think he'll be happy when he finds out? Jean-Luc, I mean? When he finds out that his girlfriend is going to die."

"You wouldn't." Angie proclaimed.

"And Blair. She'd get really mad."

"You would."

"Not if you start treatment."

Angie thought it over. It had been a quick decision for her, the one to just "forget" she was sick again. Her doctor had insisted that she'd fight back, but it was of her opinion that there is only so much she could do. She had fought for as long as she could remember, now all she wanted to do was rest, with her brother, her boyfriend and her friends beside her. "Tell them, I don't care. I won't do it."

* * *

AN: Anyway, more on Blair and Chuck "date" in the next chapter. And now you know about two new pieces of information. Do you think Blair and Chuck's date will go well? Is there a chance that Angie will except treatment? Give your opinion on it!


	15. I love you

**Meet me half way**

**Chapter 15 – I love you**

"Why here?"

Chuck's eyes seen to brighten a little "So you remember?" he then gave a sigh and shrugged "We haven't been here in about fifteen years. I though you'd like visiting the town again."

Blair smiled as she looked around. The garden was beautiful, and Blair could see the town behind a short white fence. When they'd first been there, as kids, both had hated the town. They were on holiday and Nate and Serena were supposed to have gone with them. At the last minute, the two blonds' parents had backed out so the two had been grounded in New York.

At first, Blair had though… _spending my holidays… with Bass_? But they'd come to love the nameless town (well, to them). Then again, that was because they'd stayed at the most luxurious of all hotels. It was tiny, but the service was first class.

Not to mention, she and Chuck had bonded. They had gotten to a point when Chuck actually spoke of his mother a little. To a point were Blair spoke of her tiny jealousy towards Serena. Although, as soon they returned to New York they retook to their normal posture around others. But, even if no one else saw a change in them, it was there and they knew it.

To a normal ten year old, this would be a forgetful kind of trip. But, there she was, fifteen years later, with the man she (well, no reason trying to hide it) loved.

Blair was barely thinking straight as she breathed; "I thought you had forgotten all about this place."

"It's hard to forget something like this," Chuck waved his arms to the nature around them. "Then again, I can't say. I've never tried to forget."

He was speaking in all seriousness, but Blair felt like she didn't want to touch the topic of feelings (which she was scared she'd open up herself by giving him a straight answer).

"Nice line. How's it been working on the girls?" Blair tried for a cool but amused look (one she'd stolen from Bass himself).

He was shocked for a millisecond – probably from being exhausted – and then comprehended her tiny jest. "You'd be surprised… how was your first impression?"

"Of your line? Very spare-of-the-moment. But entertaining, nonetheless." She gave him a gentle nod, a certain sarcasm tainting her voice.

He didn't mind their games. In fact, they lifted his gloomy spirits. "And… what about the Bass look in general? Same bad boy flare? Or is it second-rate imitation?"

Blair never paused as she said what she meant, "It's matured with you. Which is good. Girls love an experienced guy. Believe me."

Chuck snickered. "And you know this front first-hand experience?"

"No."

"Does 'French-douche' ring a bell?" He was chuckling, but his forehead was creasing menacingly.

Blair bit her lip. They were just playing around… _just playing around_. "Well. I suppose, but it's not the same."

Chuck's voice was dangerously low after Blair's confirmation to what he'd just said. "How so?"

"Matured men aren't necessarily the oldest, you know. Not to mention, the fact I've never even thought about having more 'experience' with Evan." _Or with anyone who is not you_, she couldn't help but add in her head.

Blair almost missed seeing Chuck's chest heaving in relief.

"How is business for you now, Chuck?" Blair changed the conversation. Somehow, taking a walk down Evan vs. Chuck lane didn't seem too appealing either.

"Well, I thought you knew everything there is to know after our interview." Chuck vexed Blair.

Blair's trained grin didn't falter though. "I wanted to get the real insight. You know, from friend to friend. From…" well, what else could she called them? "My partner in crime. I want your real opinions, the real details, the real deal."

Chuck pondered, straightening his cufflinks. "Well, as you know, I have been working mostly in the real estate business."

Blair nods. Chuck's using his lowest tone, one that no other human being could understand. But Blair considered it regular. And Chuck knew this.

"I've concentrated on expanding the Bass-branded hotels to international levels."

Blair heard every word coming from Chuck's mouth with an undisturbed interest. "Oh, right, I heard that somewhere. You've got a new chain in Italy, right?"

"That's right," he confirmed. "Although I've had a few problems with Bass Industries..."

Blair's eyebrows carefully knitted together. "But, Bass Industries is currently looked over by Lily, right?"

Chuck smirked. "I shouldn't be talking business with a journalist, of all people."

"Chuck-"

"We keep that appearance. That she is still the commanding interest in the company, I mean. But not all is what it seems." Chuck managed a tight smirk. "Let's just leave it at that."

"As you wish, Bass." Blair resigned (well, kind of). She wanted to get more out of him. He seemed to now know so much about her time in France… and Blair was absolutely dead-set on what Chuck had been scheming. Or, more precisely whom he'd been - let's say, for lack of a better word – ravishing. "You haven't changed as much as I initially believed."

Chuck acted very nonchalant towards the comment, sipping his drink "How so?"

"Well. You must know… The typical Bass-hole attitude might be slightly allayed, but, from what I hear, you ditched _your_ very own French floozy."

The response to Blair's venom-filled comment was a near choking to death on Chuck's part (fact which was promptly hidden from the brunette with a scratchy chuckle). He reached for the napkin in front of him, still hiding shock. "I didn't ditch her. She was the one who left."

Blair rolled her eyes. She didn't know why, so suddenly, the topic of Eva made her so bitter. It was all in the past, right? Chuck had the right to have dated someone who was not Blair. She knew that… didn't she? "Charles—" she let his name roll around in her tongue, knowing it would annoy him, "it doesn't matter who leaves. What matters is the fact you wanted her to leave."

Both of them encountered a knowing silence, in which they thought of what to say next. There was, after all, a lot to express. So many messages still buried between the lines. So much time wasted already.

Blair was first. "You are not built for relationships Bass. We both know it."

Chuck nodded, coming in second. "I know. That's why I told Eva to leave… because I'm not built for relationships."

_Lies_, a tiny voice whispered into both their heads at the same time. The two knew why Eva was gone. It was because Chuck could not commit to someone who was not Blair.

But Blair ignored this whisper, while Chuck mulled over them, because they were clearer in his mind.

"But at least," Blair brought herself to move on with the conversation, "you know it. At least you're aware of how anti-commitment you are. Unlike someone else."

Both sighed at the same time "Serena."

"She's not ready to get married. Much less have a baby" Blair confessed her worries. "You should have snapped Nate out of asking her."

Chuck lifted his hands up, almost in surrender. "Hey, I tried. He's not ready either. I mean think about it… all the women he could still—"

Blair's raised eyebrow stopped Chuck short. "That's not the point. The point is Serena's not totally over Brookl- I mean, Dan. In fact, Cabbag- damn it! _Dan_, told her he loved her the other night."

It was Chuck's turn to do the eye rolling. "_Again_?"

"What do you mean, again? Serena hasn't told me of any other things like this."

Chuck shrugged. "Probably because it's just small stuff. You know, from time to time. But that girl… she's like a weight-watcher in a cake shop – so many sweets, so little time. If Humphrey and Nathaniel don't move on, neither will she. And then, there's always the occasional artist/con/rich meathead in the mix."

Blair felt a tiny part of her heart tugging: she _should_ be defending Serena. "It's not that simple, Chuck."

"Of _course_ it isn't." Chuck's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It isn't." Blair was not the kind to defend people from the consequences of their own making, but Serena is Serena. "S is—"

"Turning into a what her mother was."

Blair coughed. "Yes, I suppose."

"And… you'll stay here to help her, now that you have a new job offer here."

"Glad you brought that up." She glared at him: it had all been his doing. "I don't want my achievements to be fruit of your picking, Bass. My career is skyrocketing as it is in Paris. Soon I'll be senior-editor and I won't stop until I reach the very top. _But_, whom I work for and where I work will not be dictated by anyone. Much less you."

Chuck gave her a curious look. "I swear, I only _mentioned_ your name at the Gala a few days back to the Editor in Chief of Elle and, after that, everything was out of my hands."

Blair was still tense. "No matter. I told you to stay away from my decision-making. To let me think, weighing out the pros and cons. I can't just forget the life I've built. I don't live under my mother's care anymore either, so it's not like it's a snap decision."

"So, that's the problem? Money?" Chuck snorted. "_That_ I have plenty off. I could give you enough for a quite comfy life here—"

She shook her head; her perfect curls shaking around with her. "I couldn't even pay you back."

"Do you have some kind of hearing disorder I don't know about, Waldorf? I said: _give_. Not _lend_. As in, I'll pay." Chuck laughed lightly. "Believe me it'll be worth my money."

"Absolutely not." Blair shook her head even harder this time. "I could never… And I didn't say I'm broke, ok? I said I couldn't just make this decision without a few bumps." _Like making sure I'm not sick again and saying goodbye to Angelique and Evan._

"Like what?" Chuck focused on his glass, agitating the liquid in it ever so slightly. "I could help."

"No."

"Blair… you do know you're better off here, right? You're a Waldorf, you are Upper East Side born and bred. There is no denying your identity, this is where you belong." He was assertive, even thought his eyes were still tired.

Something nagged Blair though. Yes, what Chuck was saying was undeniable, but why couldn't he just say it? Why couldn't he just say why he wanted her to stay? The _real_ reason why, of course.

She threw her napkin on top of the table and pushed herself from the chair, stomping away, trying to look less mad than she really was. She heard footsteps nearing behind her though, and, as soon as she reached an old tree, Chuck had grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around.

"What's wrong?" He was annoyed at not understanding Blair's frustration.

"Nothing! Just…" Blair pulled away. "Nothing."

But Chuck can't let it go, not that easily. "I knew it. I knew you'd end up mad at something I said or did. This was my Hail Mary. I knew I'd mess up."

She can't believe it. He was trying, this whole time, to break the barrier between them, and she hadn't seen the effort he was making already. It's not everyday Chuck Bass opens up his already crushed heart again.

"How could I expect you to ever feel safe here? To be happy, with me?" Chuck shook his head.

"It's not that, Bass! I do… feel safe. I do!" Blair takes in a breath. "I lied."

He leans in. "What?"

"I lied when I said I didn't want to stay. I miss New York, my friends. You. And all the things that happened to me… they made me see –"

"I love you." Chuck interrupted, laughing. "I've wanted to say that since you came back. But, I didn't want to burden you and I thought I might just get shot down. So, basically, I was being myself: selfish.

Blair stared, her eyes widened from shock. But, at the same time, a huge ton was lifted off her shoulders. She'd never admit this to _anyone_, but she knew she wouldn't make it through life (or, maybe, another relapse) without Charles Bass coaxing her on.

"I had a feeling you were lying about wanting to leave. But I though-"

"I love you too." Blair pulled his lips onto hers so fast he was completely shocked as to what was happening.

…

AN: Well, this one took a while. This chapter has been waiting here half-finished in my folder for months and months now. I thought I might just have given up on this story. I KNOW it's short and not very good (one of the reasons I didn't feel right uploading it just yet). I sincerely hope people continue reading this. And, I am so sorry for neglecting this story for so long.


	16. Nothing Can Go As Planned

Chapter 16 – Nothing can go as planned…

AN: I think this story will be rapped up soon. Have some other ideas coming up but I don't think I'll be able to juggle them knowing this story is just sitting here: untouched. So yea, here goes nothing

Blair outfit 1: http: / www. polyvore. com / choose_ beauty / set?id=31155744

Blair funeral outfit: http: / www. polyvore. com / cgi / set?id=37963974

The news that was brought to her by Evan through the phone, after the first night she and Chuck were officially together, was shocking. The news that Angie was dying and wouldn't get treatment.

Even though it changed everything, Blair didn't say a word to Chuck. She stayed with Chuck the rest of Fashion Week, trying to make the best of the time she had with the love of her life. Because, as it was obvious, Blair had to go back to Paris with the siblings and get Angie to cure herself.

She would not, could not, stay.

Blair literally ran to the suite she and Chuck had been sharing to pack as soon as fashion week officially ended. It was late and Bass was deeply asleep on their bed.

She tiptoed in, not even bothering to change her salmon colored dress, but changing into the most comfortable flats she had, and covering herself with a linen coat. She grabbed her luggage and disappeared into the night leaving only two parts of herself behind. One was sleeping in their bed, another was in the form of a letter, on top of the coffee table.

_Dear Chuck._

_I'm leaving to Paris. There is something I need to do there, and it can't wait. I hope that you'll wait, though. I know it's too much to ask: but, wait._

_Love, Blair._

***One Year Later***

Orchids are beautiful flowers. Blair always thought so. Peonies are better, but orchids are one of her favorites.

But only because they were her sister's favorites. Scattered on the chairs, on the tables, on the casket, everywhere (namely, a fake one, as a pin on Blair's hair).

"Angie was… she was…"

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm standing here, giving this stupid speech. I can't believe she's dead._

"My sister." She was able to finally articulate a proper word. "She helped me see the world in ways that I never thought possible. She taught me patience and kindness, not only towards friends: but towards every living soul." Blair inhaled slow and nervously. "Can you imagine? Blair Waldorf – patient and kind? I guess that's the reason, to me, she was Angie. An angel. Nothing but a miracle worker."

Blair slowly walked to her chair beside Evan, her black-heeled booties, crunching the grass beneath them.

"When are you leaving?" After a while, Evan asked, sitting on his chair, stiff and serene.

"Leaving? I don't know. I haven't-"

"Blair, that's enough. You know, my sister never wanted you to come back, exactly because of this." Evan turned and faced Blair, suddenly annoyed. "She told you, as soon as she was gone, to take the first flight out. And as much as a I love that you're here, your just hiding because you think that you can't live your life to the fullest because Angelique didn't."

Blair looked back at the whole year that had gone by, without her saying a word to her family, Serena, Nate… or Chuck. She fisted her dress, making rumples on the one-shoulder dark blue body con dress she was wearing.

She remembered Jean-Luc, Evan and herself, surrounding that hospital bed. Angie's breathing slowly became shallow, and her thin hand, slipped from her young boyfriend's fingers. She had never gotten treatment, but she convinced Blair to travel with her.

Angie never missed a chance to live and she would hate that Blair did that.

"Blair. Go. Today." Evan handed her a paper envelope.

Ripping it apart, she saw tickets, airplane tickets.

**Hello Upper East Siders,**

**You will not believe who is back. Our lost Queen is back after a whole year being MIA. But B was spotted at JFK wearing nothing but black – oh, gloomy B.**


End file.
